Spies in the Shadows
by Mikazuki1
Summary: A theif, a daughter of a spy and A hacker join forces to combat crime! Joined by a chicken-headed mechanic they try their hand at the world of espionage! Chapter 11 is finally up!
1. Weasel In Cuffs

Chapter 1- Weasel in Cuffs  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin so don't sue my sorry hide 'cause I don't have money  
  
NOTE: SWEARING! I'm not sure if its mild or not but it is in here!  
  
Misao squirmed in discomfort as they put the cuffs on way too tight. Not to mention she was itching profusely after her run in with fiber glass (It makes you really itchy if you touch it) in the air vents. Her hair was mussed out of its usually neat braid with chunks puffing out in all direction. Her black pants and jacket had streaks of dust and dirt and she was cut on her shoulder. There was a red stain of dried blood on the black nylon. Grease and dirt streaked her face. Misao was a miserable sight to behold. Slumped in the wooden chair, her jaw was hard set and eyes were narrowed dangerously. Oh if I ever get my hands on Bugsy I'm going to disembowel him. Bugsy had set her up, the F***ING snitch set her up. He knew the cops were on her tail but he just had to convince into one more job,  
  
"One more job he says, you'll be in and out with no trouble at all he says! It'll be child's play he says! Oh if I ever get my hands on that stinkin' little urchin I'm going shove my boot so far up his ass-"  
  
"I doubt you'll get the chance." Misao looked up from her feverish plotting to view the real pain her ass.  
  
" Captain Saitou Hajime." She hissed. His face contorted into a smug smile.  
  
" Miss Makimachi Misao," He snorted, he was looking at a flimsy folder open in his hands, " I would have never expected a little weasel to be the illusive thief Kuroneko (black cat) but considering your lineage and training you're made for it." Misao glared daggers at the chain-smoking bastard, her fingers itched for her confiscated Kunai if she could get a good shot, she would wipe that smirk of his face.  
  
" We searched that little dank pit you call your apartment for the necklace. It's strange," He said snapping the file shut and standing up straight from his slacked position, " You think after all those heists you pulled off you'd live somewhere."  
  
"A little less of a shit hole?" Misao piped in a little amused.  
  
" That wasn't exactly the words I was looking for but it'll do. I would expect for you to live somewhere less of a shit hole."  
  
" Well thems the breaks." Saitou straightened at the nonchalant reply, Misao eyes widened a bit as he went in for the kill, merely inches from her nose blowing smoke into her face, he asked  
  
" Where is the necklace?" Misao's eyes widened a bit and then she began to laugh, Saitou pulled out of his interrogation stance.  
  
"You mean you guys don't have it? That's rich," She laughed.  
  
"Where is it itachi?" Saitou glared,  
  
" I don't have to tell you jack squat." Misao replied defiantly with her head titled into the air.  
  
" Well then I'll have to tell the doctors that all that money you gave them was dirty and then what'll happen to your dear Jiya?" He knew exactly where to get Misao, she stood in rage,  
  
" You son of a--"  
  
"Sit down," Saitou pushed the furious girl back in her seat, " I think it's best if you tell me what you know." Misao growled, her teeth grating back and forth in her mouth, "Fine."  
  
"So where is the necklace?" Misao aggravated expression disappeared and a small smile graced her face,  
  
" Bugsy's got it, he screwed us both over," She started to laugh bitterly, " You're baka police officers were so busy with getting me to come quietly that the little leech got away. Ha! He always did have a thing for Kate Winslet in Titanic." The necklace in question was the base design for the one in the movie. Saitou took another long drag of his cigarette,  
  
" So who is he selling it too?"  
  
"Oh no, no you've got him all wrong. He isn't selling this one. I retired a month ago actually." Misao said matter of factly.  
  
" Then why did you do it?"  
  
" I owed him a favor. He could of bought the stupid thing himself but he so damn cheap. So he had me nab it. He wanted it for this girl he was in love with, to convince her to go-away-with-him-" Misao mumbled off and began to contemplate then she came to a angering realization, "THE BASTARD! The ass had so many debts, he said he was going away and I was the last connection leading to him and with me in jail the loan sharks wouldn't have a clue where to get him. WHILE HE'S DRINKING MAMOSAS I'M ROTTING IN JAIL!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Maybe not." Saitou said blandly.  
  
"Nani?" Misao said befuddled.  
  
"Come into my office I think we can make a deal." Said Saitou with a an evil smirk on his face.  
  
And this is who Makimachi Misao was recruited.  
  
TBC.  
  
Author's notes: Recruited for what? Well you're just going to wait and see aren't you?  
  
I'm really really sorry if Saitou or Misao seem OOC but I'm not really experienced in writing Saitou and I'm trying to give Misao a little edge.  
  
In the next few chapters I'll introduce Megumi and Kaoru.  
  
Please Tell me what you think 'cause I'm not sure if I should go on with this or not.  
  
Love it, Hate it, Review it! It's not hard! 


	2. Enter The Tanuki And Welcome The Fox

Chapter 2- Enter The Tanuki And Welcome The Fox Disclaimer- I don't own nuttin' I'm just a poor student so don't sue my sorry bottom!  
  
  
  
~*~*~ Tick Tick Tick  
  
"MOU!" A muffled Kaoru whined under the pillow that was smothering her. It was raining buckets outside as she laid sprawled on her living room couch watch her life slip slowly away from her with the incessant ticking of the clock. Kaoru had determined six ticks ago that she was bored out of her skull. Sometimes she just wanted for something to happen. Was it a little too much to ask for some excitement? So far it was.  
  
The only things that ever were a tinsy bit exciting always came with Captain Saitou. He was an old war buddy of her father's and he would sometimes use her expertise for helping crack cases. Kaoru was a very talented girl after all. You would be too if your father was one of the top spies in Japan. He had died when Kaoru was thirteen and it hit the young girl hard leaving her to care for her little brother, which was eight at the time. Her mother was long since dead after a misfortunate car accident. But before her father could die he taught her many things. Languages, speed reading, sight memorization, how to control you heart rate and of course the family kendo style the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Her and her brother now ran the family dojo while juggling part time jobs to pay for the bills and school even though neither had trouble in it. But, Kaoru was a free spirit, just like her mother and she craved adventure, travel and action. She was twenty years old and was allowed to do none of it, she begged Saitou to take her on as his assistant or something, but to no avail, Saitou was the closest thing to a father she had and he felt entitled to keep her safe.  
  
She sighed miserably and dropped the issue knowing that she was destined for this subdued life of peace and tranquility.  
  
"Dammit Yahiko, just bloody call!" She said not wanting to wait for him to call for her to pick him up. She glared at the phone focusing all her mind power onto it willing for it to ring, but alas no luck. Kaoru flopped back down and found her head going hazy that was a sign of sleep creeping upon you. Soon she was sleeping calmly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
An insistent sound was banging of her ears as Kaoru's eyes slowly fluttered. Her first action was to check the time  
  
"SHIT! It's ten!!!" Kaoru had been asleep for four hours. Then she finally registered the sound that jostled her from enjoyable slumber. THE PHONE!  
  
"OH DAMN YAHIKO!" She said making a mad dash for the receiver and nabbed it in triumph flashing a victory sign.  
  
"Moshi Moshi,"  
  
"Koban wa Tanuki-san ." Kaoru's face faulted as she realized she had made all that effort to catch the phone when it was only the extraordinarily infuriating Saitou Hajime and call her by her pet name too!  
  
"Look Saitou, I have to keep the line free so my brother can call for a ride. So just go away." She snarled wanting to keep this conversation as short as possible.  
  
" But on the contrary Raccoon girl, Yahiko is staying at Yutarou's tonight." Kaoru was dumb struck,  
  
"But how did you-"  
  
"You slept through his call so he called me. I was surprised that I even got through with your snoring." Kaoru's face went red with anger, she couldn't wait to get her hands on him!  
  
" What the hell is that you want? Hmm translate for some drunken foreigner or something? We all know how much you love to make me do that!" She hissed in upset and frustration, but it was true. 4 out of 5 it was some gurgling tourist idiot that couldn't hold his sake and harassed some people.  
  
"I would never dream of it! Besides we haven't had any reports of drunk gaijins tonight."  
  
Kaoru frowned in distaste. The man could be such a prick sometimes, but it was still the only parental figure she had. Sometimes she couldn't believe Tokio married him.  
  
" * Sigh * So get on with it I haven't got all night."  
  
"I have some people I want you to meet." Saitou replied coolly, this peeked Kaoru's interest  
  
" And who might these people be?"  
  
"Don't be a baka Raccoon girl. Just come down to the station." And with that he hung up.  
  
"Great!" muttered an irritated Kaoru as she grabbed her keys and headed for the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"GREAT!" cried Dr.Takani Megumi as she looked at the poor man whose head was now the size of a beach ball. Then she turned to get ready to chew out the quaking new girl who had given him the shot.  
  
"It was a bloody flu shot!" She started, but decided not to after looking at the pure fear on her face and remembering her first day, "*Sigh* Next time please have the common knowledge to look at the chart." The girl blinked a few times shocked at not getting a severe tongue lashing from the infamous Megumi who was known for her cynical wit.  
  
"Go!" Megumi said in irritation, " Stupid new kids. Don't know how to do jack squat ," Then she looked back at balloon man and reassured him, "Don't worry a Nurse will be here soon to deal with the swelling ."  
  
Megumi quickly trotted out of the room pinching her sinuses with her thumb and for finger. Sometimes she wished she would of stayed in computers, but as soon as that thought came up she dismissed it remember of how close she was to the cutting block when in that business. Beside she did like helping people and giving back to the society she did wrong to. Then she caught a glimpse of that all too familiar blue shirt and a smoldering cigarette out side the Hospital doors. Megumi knew in instant it was Saitou Hajime the asshole who she owed everything too.  
  
Megumi had always had quite a knack for computers. It was a natural talent she guessed, because the day her brother got the thing she knew exactly what to do with it. She even helped him set it up and program it. Her whole family was amazed at her skills with the modern piece of technology after all she was only eight.  
  
But some gifts can become curses. The Takani's were a very well known family of doctors and Megumi was the next expected to be the next M.D with her sparkling wit and stunning intelligence, but this was not exactly what the seventeen year old was concerned with. Long since were the days of playful amusement with the simplicities of program and coding on the computer, a women of her natural skills needed a challenge and so this is how she fell into the world of cyber hacking. She took on the identity of "Fox" and soon she became addicted to the lifestyle. Unfortunately Fox's talents didn't go on noticed, a man named Kanryuu found her useful and offered her a job. But Kanryuu wasn't a man you wanted to go into business with, he was a double crossing gangster who didn't take being told no too well. Megumi was soon kidnapped by the madman and had to work at the threat of getting killed. But luckily this job was to be short lived because there were inside men working for Kanryuu. And it was his bodyguards.  
  
Soon the information trickled to Kanryuu about the betrayal and he was less than pleased, he managed to kill four out of the five cops in disguise but not before the SWAT team broke in with a Saitou leading them.  
  
Saitou agreed to keep her identity as the infamous hacker a secret because of the high status her family held and that it could ruin her life. But nothing in life is for free and Saitou told her that one-day he would call on her for a favor.  
  
And Today was that day.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~  
  
Phew Sorry that I didn't spend more time on Megumi and Kaoru but Misao is probably my favorite and I hate flash backs! I can't do them and I don't like writing them so there won't be many flash back scenes in this thing.  
  
Next Chapter - The girls meet!!!!!!  
  
Love it? Hate it? Come' on Review it! 


	3. An Introduction Of Sorts

Chapter 3- An Introduction of Sorts  
  
Disclaimer- I'm going to do my gone with the wind one again by saying - "I don't know nothing about owning no Rurouni Kenshin Miss Scarlet!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Misao was completely content in her musty cell, back leaning up against the graffiti-ed wall from prisoners of the past. She was in the police holding tank by herself since she had been tagged "special" by Captain Saitou and when ever that happens the cops in his precinct know for damn sure not to mess around with that prisoner or there'll be hell to pay. Her grin widened as she thought of yesterday's events when she had squealed like a pig that was going to become Christmas dinner. She had told Saitou exactly where to find that little shit Bugsy and she was expecting him at any moment.  
  
"3." She could hear the jangling of chains and keys,  
  
"2." The distant cell block doors clanging open,  
  
"1." The vivid cries of a shrill voice and Bugsy appeared squirming in the grip of the gruff guards.  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M AN AMERICAN DAMMIT! I HAVE RIGHTS!" Misao was now grinning from ear to ear; revenge was oh so sweet. As Bugsy came upon her cell she shouted out,  
  
"Bugsy can't you go out with a little dignity for god's sake? Oh wait you ain't got none!" Bugsy whipped his beady eyes in her direction and they flared with a fiery hatred,  
  
"YOU LITTLE WHORE! YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU?" He said lunging in the direction of her confinement. Misao didn't even flinch.  
  
"Now, Now, Temper, Temper dear Bugsy." She said ruthlessly and shaking a finger at him. Bugsy was quaking with anger his pudgy face had gone as red as a tomato and the guards proceeded to throw him into the cell across from her.  
  
"At least we'll both rot in jail." He hissed out his only comfort.  
  
"Oh quite on the contrary Bugsy." She said with a plastered on face of innocence.  
  
"Captain Saitou wishes to see you Miss Makimachi." A guard said sliding her barred door open. Misao walked out with grace and her head held up high and headed down the hall, but before she was out of sight she turned around blew a kiss to Bugsy and said laughing,  
  
"Love ya Bugsy! Hope you enjoy your stay! Cause it's going to be a hell of a long one" and with that she strutted away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Megumi sat in dead silence waiting for Saitou's "People" to arrive. Why was she even here? She had innocent human beings to save; she didn't have time to watch one slowly kill himself with those cigarettes. He was constantly puffing away on those lung cancer in a tube. A scowl started to make way to her face as he lit another one. Then there was rapid little knock on the door, which nearly made Megumi jump out of her skin  
  
"Enter." Saitou said in an almost threatening voice. In stepped what appeared to be a shaking little rookie officer and a small hand cuffed girl. Now Megumi was confused. The girl looked like hell, her face smeared with dirt and such, black clothes now gray from dust, grim under her short fingernails and hair tussled out of place. The officer directed her to the chair across from Megumi.  
  
"You may leave now." Saitou said waving him off.  
  
"See ya later Yoshi." The girl said winking at the policeman and getting a blush to his cheeks because of it.  
  
The door snapped closed and they were left to there thoughts again. Timed ticked on with out a sound except for a loud snort like sigh from the cuffed offender next to here.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK! Both Misao and Megumi nearly screamed. Saitou remained cool as a cucumber as always and said in his tyrannical voice,  
  
"Enter" In stepped a girl soaked head to toe.  
  
"Sorry I'm late car trouble." They could only imagine what she had been through to get her. Saitou gave a curt nod and gestured for her to take a seat, he rose preparing to give some sort of speech, each girl sighed in her mind. They've all had plenty of speeches from Saitou.  
  
"I have brought you all here today to make a proposition." Misao snorted at this. Saitou just gave her an evil glare and went on, " Each one of you has very special talents which can prove useful in the days to come. We have a spy, a hacker and a thief." The girls all looked at each other trying to figure out which one is which. Saitou to this as a sign to introduce them,  
  
"Dr.Takani Megumi, also known as world renowned hacker "The Fox"" Two pair of blue eyes widened at the woman.  
  
"Whoa! I always thought you were a guy." The cuffed Misao said in amazement. Megumi lowered her head and sighed,  
  
"I don't do that any more, all I am is a doctor." Saitou grunted at this but went on.  
  
"Then we have Kamiya Kaoru trained in the spy arts by her famous father, Kamiya Tetsuya." * A.N What the heck is Kaoru's dad's name?*  
  
"I've never heard of him." Megumi said a little confused.  
  
"I have, he's a legend in the industry, but I never realized he had kids! Wow!" Misao said her eyes sparkling with new found respect for Kaoru.  
  
"And finally we have the infamous Makimachi Misao or as the media would know her Kuroneko." Megumi and Kaoru's heads whipped to the small girl.  
  
"So she's the Kuroneko?" Megumi said trying to hide her surprise. Misao blushed and nodded meekly.  
  
"You've pulled off some amazing stuff. Half of them ingenious in their simplicity, like steaming the museum so the heat detectors wouldn't sense you." Kaoru was in awe.  
  
"Well I'm not that ingenious if I got thrown here." Misao raised her cuffed hands begrudgingly.  
  
"Now on to the point." Saitou said smirking with a little bit of satisfaction at what the Itachi just said, " As I said you all have special abilities, that I have decided to utilize."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The law can only go so far now a days and more and more criminals are going away scot free. It is also getting harder for us to infiltrate or get information about these criminals. What we need are people who can do the job, people who can be unseen and discreet yet still get the it done and put the criminals behind bars where they belong."  
  
"And you think we're these people?" Kaoru said in a bit of awe by getting so highly regarded by Saitou Hajime.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So what happens if we don't wanna join your team of superfriends?" Said Misao wiggling an eye precociously.  
  
"Then I'll through you back in jail where you belong."  
  
"THAT'S BLACK MAIL!" Misao infuriated at this cried.  
  
"Tough." Saitou put laxly.  
  
"I guess the same goes for me." Megumi sighed dejectedly.  
  
"Not exactly, but you still owe me. So is every one in?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Kamiya?" All eyes shot to the girl looking at her lap twisting at her shirt.  
  
"I can't." Saitou grunted he was unimpressed.  
  
"Come on Kamiya have balls for god sakes. Your always going on about how you want to help make a more just world and protect people. Now here's your chance."  
  
"But what about the people I care about? What about Yahiko? What will happen to him if anybody finds out who I really am? They'll use him against me," Tears began to form in her eyes, " I can't stand to lose any one else in my life." Misao looked at Kaoru sympathetically and reassured her,  
  
"Hey we all have people we love. I'm just as scared as you are about losing more people I love. But you can't let fear rule your life." Kaoru just looked at her with watery eyes.  
  
"Besides! We've got an ass-kicking thief, a super star hacker and prodigal agent chick on our team! No body is going to dare mess with us!" Misao said cockily flashing a victory sign.  
  
"Don't worry Kamiya, the brat is under special protection, I made sure of it. And both of your families too." He said looking at Megumi and Misao.  
  
"So are you in?" There was a moment of silence and then Kaoru looked up with eyes sparkling,  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
TBC. ~*~*~  
  
Ha! Got half way through this chapter and forget to save! Me sooo stupid! So the next chapters aren't going be all that jammed packed with action because I'm still introducing everyone! Sigh! But stick with it I promise you'll it'll get better with the chapters to come!  
  
So keep me chugging along! REVIEW! Please please please please please!  
  
Til' Next time folks! 


	4. Reflection On Chickens

Chapter 3- Reflections on Chickens  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own nothing!  
  
A.N- Lord school is getting hectic and it's not even end of September! So just bear with me and my stories, cuz alas if I want to get anywhere in this world School must come first T_T. I was inspired by days of thunder for certain scenes in this chap!  
  
WARNING- THERE IS SWEARING!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Misao flopped on her garbage corner couch in her little shit hole apartment. The ceiling dripped from the pipes above, the kitchen was falling apart, she hadn't dared gone into her fridge in months, her TV had a coat hanger for antennae, her coffee table was buried under old pizza boxes and newspapers and this was just her living room. Her bedroom consisted of a futon, a broken blind, some wrinkled clothes in the bottom of her closet, there was a fake wall behind her closet which seemed to be left unearthed when the police came. That was where she hid all her ninja gear and her most secret possessions. When she had first moved into this hell when she was seventeen, she had woken up on her futon thinking she was back in the Aoiya, but after looking around the baron wasteland of a room she sobbed her eyes out. Ever since then Misao had slept on the couch, her room always reminded her of how truly alone she was.  
  
Here she was a seventeen year-old girl moving into the slums of Tokyo. Misao had spent almost every penny she had to get her adoptive grandfather into the best nursing home she could. She didn't want to put him there but he was so sick and if he wasn't looked after by a professional he would surely die. And Misao would not loose anymore people she loved. She refused too.  
  
Misao felt the tears developing in her eyes as the false wall was pulled away, displaying a treasure trove of equipment and a large box full of trophies and pictures. Misao frantically started to dig through the box. The contents varied, her dead mother's perfume, her deceased father's training robes, her dusty medals for gymnastics and kempo, Aoshi-sama's scarf- Misao stopped at the scarf. She didn't dare touch it, it once used to be one of her dear comforts, but not anymore. Hot tears started to roll down her cheeks as gazed at the long piece of silk, she wanted to tear it into shreds, burn it and through the ashes into the wind. But she could never find the nerve. She sat there starring at the scarf and she gently broke into sobs. She had realized something.  
  
This life had ruined her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sagara Sanosuke whipped the perspiration of his brow with an oily hand as he heard the doorbell ring as someone entered his garage.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, come on in!" He shouted in the direction of the entrance, but instead of a short red headed man he discovered a rather tall brunette dressed in a lab coat and a stethoscope. 'Hell this chick is better than Kenshin any day!' He thought smugly. He quickly grabbed a rag to rub the grime of his hands and decided to turn on the charm,  
  
"Can I help you with something Miss?"  
  
"Yeah," She said a bit exasperated, "Do you know where a Sagara Sanosuke is?" This was his lucky day, he knew that bastard Katsu would pull a stunt like this with his birthday so soon 'cause there was no way in hell a real doctor could be that hot  
  
"Your looking at him."  
  
"Ah Mr. Sagara-"  
  
"Please call me Sano."  
  
"Err- Can we please get this over with quickly, I've got a lot of other people and my time isn't cheap."  
  
"Alright, I'm ready you are." Sano said leaning laxly on the car he was working on, he waited for a minute and soon found himself a little impatient, "Well?"  
  
"Well, what? Are we going to get this done or what?" The "Doctor" replied tapping her foot in irritation. Sano frowned a bit at how long this process was taking,  
  
"My thoughts exactly. So off with clothes."  
  
"WHAT?" The "doctor" said horrified, Sano was a bit confused and asked innocently,  
  
"Aren't you a stripper?"  
  
"NOO!" Shouted the woman. Sano was still a little mixed up,  
  
"So Katsu didn't send you?"  
  
"NO, SAITOU SENT ME!" She screamed.  
  
"So Saitou sent me a stripper?" He said thinking that was the most preposterous thing he heard in his life.  
  
"I'M NOT A STRIPPER!" The non-stripper chick screamed. Sano personally didn't understand what she was so upset about, it was an honest mistake.  
  
" Well since we got that straightened out, what can I do you for?" Sano said throwing his most winning smile at her.  
  
"Saitou said you owed him a favor, I'm here to collect it." Sano suddenly felt very sick. First of all anything with Saitou in it was bad news and second of all he was really disappointed that he couldn't a lap dance out of her,  
  
"Are you sure your not a stripper?" Asked in a little desperation  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Damn"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kaoru's eyes shot open; once again Miss Kamiya had fallen asleep on the couch. She seemed to sleep there more than she did in her room! And even worse now she was late! After the meeting with Saitou last night Kaoru stayed up thinking the whole scenario over.  
  
"Mou!" No time shower for the lazy bones of Kaoru. She quickly ran into her room to find some clothes. She discovered a cute blue long sleeved top and slapped on a pair of black training pants. It worked. She quickly laced up her sneakers and headed towards the door. Wait! She was missing something!  
  
"KEYS!" She said in a frantic panic and began tearing her couch apart for the misplaced item. She looked in her room, then her purse, her jacket, her toaster and couldn't find them.  
  
"MOU! Don't tell me I have to ride my bike." She cried as she opened the front door. As she did this, a glimmer caught her eye. The Keys were in the door lock the whole time.  
  
"Woohoo!" She pumped a fist into the air with victory and out she went.  
  
And then came back in, and grabbed the directions off the kitchen table.  
  
Saitou had told her and the other girls to meet a man named Sagara Sanosuke, he was to be the "Mr. Fix it" of the group. If you need something he could supply it and he could do just about anything the girls wanting, incase they needed him to pose as a waiter or something when undercover or be a grunt man to help them break in. People like that were always necessary in this job, somebody who could help you out when you need it. Kaoru just prayed that he could be trusted.  
  
She parked her inconspicuous navy Jetta a block aware and trotted lightly the rest of the way. Finally after 5 minutes of her pace she came in front of a big steel garage door. Kaoru innocently dug through her track pant pockets for the crinkled piece of paper she so rapidly snatched before. She double-checked the address, yep this was it. Kaoru casually checked her environment for escape roots, it had become a life long habit since her teachings. She took a deep breath and stepped into the garage, embracing her new life  
  
And a fox and a chicken fighting.  
  
She stood a little awe struck at seeing the reasonably cool Dr. Takani fighting with what looked like their Mr. Sagara.  
  
"Eckhem" Instantly two surprised heads turned to her direction. Kaoru was about to ask what the hell was going on when she did a double take.  
  
"Is that a vintage Thunderbird?"  
  
Yes Kaoru has always loved cars  
  
~*~*~  
  
Shinomori Aoshi was the picture of tranquility. Sitting soundly stirring his green tea in the morning sunshine outside at little corner café. Times like these came as a rare commodity. He had been waiting patiently for about an hour for one of his colleagues, to arrive with the next assignment. Aoshi new this one was going to big he could just the feel the streets buzz with tension and members of the underground were slowly dispersing almost hiding out to wait for what ever it was to blow over. Most of his sources had gone dry and Battousai had gone to see what he could scrounge up. Aoshi pushed up the sunglasses slipping down his nose. His attention soon was pulled to the dramatics going on across the street. A small graced his lips as he watched the misfortunes of this poor woman. She was a petit thing with a long braid flapping in the wind. He had to admit she was pretty fast but what really surprised him was when she pole vaulted (did I spell that right) clear over a mailbox and she still missed her bus. He could almost see the steam rising from her ears.  
  
Something about her was truly fascinating. She was wearing a pair of warn blue jeans, dirty skateboard sneakers, A bright green t-shirt with some slogan on it and a zip up black hoodie. The girl looked like a typical tomboy but there was something different about her. She stomped over to the bus terminal and sat down with a loud sigh. Her eyes began to flutter closed, but soon shot open and her hands went straight to her pager. She looked at it, a frown set on her charismatic face. She sighed once more and picked up her tattered canvas bag and began to run again. He watched her until all he saw was the end of her braid flicking around the corner and then an image very similar to that one crept into his mind. Aoshi automatically starred into his tea. A smirk graced him as he remembered a small girl in a school uniform heading through the elementary school gates waving exuberantly. 'Misao' he thought warmly. She was probably back in Kyoto with Okina working at the Aoiya happily, trying to wiggle her way out of homework, completely happy with her simplistic life. It was all worth it, as long as Misao was safe, everything was worth it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kaoru hunched over the elegant piece of machinery, wrench in her hand, a jump suit on that she tied the rest at her waist and the radio blaring angry rock music.  
  
'Well this is definitely not what I expect' Kaoru thought as she opened up the gas valve. She bobbed her head to the music while pondering over the absence of people. Megumi had gotten miffed/ embarrassed at Kaoru walking on them arguing over something and went to get coffee. Then she and Sano inspected the car, and then Sano went really pale after she said something and told her she could work on it, as he had to call a friend.  
  
"Hello?" A masculine voice rang into the garage. Kaoru instantly turned her attention to him. And there he was, a short man with the most fire red hair she had ever seen and a crossed scar marred his rather boyish face.  
  
"Ano. Konnichi wa." The man said politely realizing he didn't know her, "Uh. Do you know where Sessha could find Sano?" Kaoru stifled a giggle at him calling himself unworthy, yep he was definitely a cutie.  
  
"He's just in his office making a phone call." She smiled at him and replied back with one as well,  
  
"Then sessha will wait for him to be done." Kaoru was taken a little surprised by this because she was hideously clumsy when it came to men.  
  
"Uh- Okay" She turned back to the car awkwardly feeling the blood rise to her cheeks. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"So I haven't seen you around here, did Sano just hire you." Still blushing Kaoru didn't turn towards him but still answered,  
  
"Oh no, I don't work here I'm just waiting for a friend Sano owes a favour to." She put simply, "He let me work on the car while I was waiting for my friend. They're kinda my secret passion." She laughed a bit, then found the courage to face the red haired man. She was taken a back when his powerful violet eyes stared straight into hers.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked gently. But before she could answer, Sano came running out of his office and jumped the stairs.  
  
"KENSHIN!" He yelled in panic. The redhead looked a little blankly at the rather frazzled Sano.  
  
"Konnichi wa Sano." Sano opened his mouth to say something then looked at Kaoru and closed it.  
  
" Uh Kenshin, I haven't got those new break pads in yet. Uh lets go and check and see how your car is doing." Sano quickly grabbed the arm of the violet-eyed man and pulled him out of the garage at frantic pace. Kaoru just stood dumbly.  
  
"Weird." She muttered.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What the hell does he think this is? Run Lola Run?" Misao puffed as she rounded the corner. First she had woken up late, then missed her bus and then Saitou the asshole called and told her to just run to the rendezvous. She cursed the bastard who felt it necessary to have stolen her motorcycle. 'Oh boy if I ever get my hands on him I'll tear him a new one!' She scowl grew into an evil smirk as she thought of all the rather violent things she would do to the thief. 'Thank Kami-sama for track.' Misao thought as she hopped a fence and ran some more. Before Misao's life turned to horse shit she was quite an over achiever. All her teachers said she was sure to get into the best universities and even get some scholarships. She was the captain of the gymnastics team, star of track and field and the ace of physics. But now she didn't even have a high-school diploma to show. 'If only things were different' Misao thought ruefully, but regrets had never got her anywhere before so she quickly pushed them out of her head and sped up. 'It could always be worse, Jiya could be dead and I could a pro.' She shuttered violently at the thought of her working the streets.  
  
"NEVER" She whispered angrily and went flat into sprinting. Misao rounded another corner and slid to a stop to catch her breath. She walked into the garage a mess and yelled cheerily,  
  
"I'm here!" Saitou snorted at her.  
  
"Took you long enough Makimachi." They climbed the stairs to an office where he directed her to a seat along a tanned brown haired guy and the girls.  
  
"Now it's time to give you your mission." Saitou said. All sat attentively.  
  
TBC ~*~*~  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHA! Aren't I bad? Well you guys are just going have to wait until the next chapter. So is everybody happy, I introduced Sano, Aoshi AND Kenshin all in one chapter. Tell me what you think! I value others opinions highly oh and P.S I'm sorry about any grammar mistakes  
  
Til Next time Folks! 


	5. The Job

Chapter 5 -The Job  
  
Disclaimer- Peeps I don't own nothing!  
  
A.N- * Runs around like chicken with it's head cut off! * UGH this is my first espionage story and I've been having trouble coming up with a good mystery plot! So it's taken me a llllllloooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg time to get this up and running! Bear with me cuz I think I finally have it!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Now it's time to give you your mission." Saitou said. All sat attentively. The lights flickered out and a projection came onto the white screen behind the desk.  
  
"Cool," Whispered Misao in a tinsy bit of awe. There was a sharp click and a face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Shishio Makoto, what can you tell me about him?" Saitou said as if it was a question from jeopardy,  
  
"He's a complete loon for starters," Kaoru snorted in an unladylike fashion. Saitou quirked a slender brow at this rather strong statement,  
  
" And what makes you say that?"  
  
"Because he is! He lives by the philosophy that only the strong should survive while the weak should be destroyed." Kaoru cried out in utter disgust, " He was incarcerated two years ago for conspiring against Japan."  
  
"Very good Kamiya," Saitou praised gruffly, " Just last month Toujima high security prison where Shishio resided after his capture had a rather large explosion in it. It happened six cells away from Shishio's .Ten men died at the cause of the explosion, but Shishio's body was never found. The official report was that he had been burned to cinders, but I believe other wise."  
  
"You think it was a set up?" Megumi said once looking up from her consideration.  
  
"A set up that went horribly wrong," He put darkly, " The bomb went off too late, Shishio had just returned from a visit. My hypothesis is that the explosion was supposed to go off to distract the guards while Shishio got away- "  
  
"But by the time it did go off Shishio was already in his cell. What makes you say he isn't dead then?" Kaoru questioned. Saitou looked straight at her and stiffened his posture saying very coolly,  
  
"I know Shishio Makoto, I was the one who helped bring him in and the only way you'll know he's dead is if you can see him rotting in hell."  
  
"Oh" She squeaked in a sheepish response. Saitou went on with a click and the slide turned over to another man with greased back hair and sunken cheeks.  
  
" This is Sadojima Houji, a rather wealthy businessman. He has also been linked to Shishio Makoto, but we couldn't call it on him because we didn't have enough evidence. We assumed that he was the supplier to Shishio's little army and the moneymaker of the organization. Once Shishio was incarcerated Sadojima went into hiding, but after the explosion at Toujima he has been seen all over especially at Yukishiro technologies in Shanghai run by this man-" *Click* There was a paparazzi photograph of a rather striking young man with shock white hair and dark sunglasses,  
  
"Yukishiro Enishi. He was given the business after his father had a mental break down and disappeared into the wildback of China. He had an old sister named Tomoe who disappeared a few years ago, now proven to be deceased. Yukishiro Technologies is a very secretive company and has been noted to have ties with the mob. I believe that Sojima Houji wants something from Yukishiro for the revival of Shishio's "Kuni Tori"-"  
  
"Kuni Tori?" Misao spoke up a little fuzzy on exactly what Shishio's "Bird of Prey" was. (A.N I believe that what it means correct me if I'm wrong)  
  
"It's the name of the plot that Shishio concocted to throw over the Japanese government." Kaoru said brightly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Every month Yukishiro holds a private party at his estate in Japan. At twelve o'clock Yukishiro and a selection of business partners go to a private poker room to make business deals. You will be going to this party in a week. Your mission consists of two tasks, Kaoru I want you and Sagara are to get into that poker game anyway possible and secondly Megumi you will be breaking into Yukishiro's private computer base to get his list of cliental and his list of laboratory projects-"  
  
" Wait a second, this a large Technologies company. I doubt I can even hack into the files without a hard drive connection" Megumi voiced her skepticism. Saitou merely smirked at her and shook his head,  
  
"This is where Makimachi comes in." All eyes turned to the petite woman,  
  
"Me?" She yelped. Saitou opened up a silver case with his family cress engraved on it and pulled out a slim cigarette,  
  
" You'll be going to the party as well."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You'll come as a guest then sneak into Yukishiro's room and make the connection so Takani can download the files. In and Out. Simple as that." There was a flare of flame, a glow of amber and then a puff of smoke. The lights flickered back on. Everyone got out of his or her seats except Sano who still sat deep in thought.  
  
"Something amiss Chicken-head?" Saitou snarked puffing on his cigarette. Megumi laughed a little liking the idiotic nickname. Sano growled,  
  
"Shut up. How exactly are we going to get all three of us in? It's not like we have an invitation." Saitou smirked,  
  
"OH you will. You'll be posing as rather powerful the son of a power Yakuza gangster. Who happened to have his invitation confiscated in a search," Saitou turned towards Kaoru and Misao who were stopped in front of the stippled glass office door, "And you two will be his lovely dates."  
  
"NANI?!?!?!?!" A devilish smile appeared on Sano's face.  
  
"Well the ladies could never say no to Sagara Sanosuke." Kaoru quickly knocked him over the head.  
  
"ITAI!" He cried. Misao stood silent thought, he seemed so familiar. Then it hit her,  
  
"WHAT A SECOND! YOU'RE THE ASSHOLE WHO STOLE MY MOTORCYCLE SIXTH MONTHS AGO!!!"  
  
"What are you talking about? The only motorcycle I've stolen in six months was the Kuro- SHIT! You're the Kuroneko?" Sano said eyes wide.  
  
"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Misao screamed ready to throttle him for stealing her baby, her black SS800 Ducati motorcycle (A.N drool *_* I want that bike). Saitou smirked in slight bemusement,  
  
"Sagara you assured me that you hadn't stolen any vehicles in years. I could charge you." Sano suddenly went very pale.  
  
"Uh, No no nothing like that." Sano pleaded  
  
"Then where is my bike?!?!?!?!" Misao demanded heatedly.  
  
"It's still here. Nice bike like that is too good to scrap for parts anyways. Besides it was strictly a for sport steal."  
  
"YOU STOLE MY ONE MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION FOR SPORT??????"  
  
"There was always the bus. AND HEY! YOU'RE A THEIF WHY DON'T YOU BUY YOURSELF ONE WITH ALL THE MONEY YOU'VE GOT FROM STEALING?" Sano gripped back at her. Misao stood neutral for a second and then mumbled something.  
  
"Huh I didn't get that. Won't you speak up?" Sano asked wiggling his brow precociously.  
  
"But I liked that one!" She pouted and stomped her foot. Then she started to sniffle and her eyes went big and glassy, "I-it wu-was a gift from m-my sick GRANPA!" Sano stepped back not liking a woman on the verge of tears,  
  
"FINE! Fine, I'll give it back to you."  
  
"Thank you!" And her face went back to a bright smile. Sano stood a bit shocked, what had just happened? Then he realized it,  
  
'You got hosed Sano, you got hosed.' (A.N I luv that mountain dew add).  
  
~*~*~  
  
Misao quickly glomped onto the sportbike and whispered praise and affection to the shiny piece of machinery while the others watched on. Kaoru tore her eyes off the strange display and headed towards Saitou.  
  
"Ano. Saitou won't we need to get some dresses and tuxes for this party thing?"  
  
"Women. always needing to look good." He snorted, "I'll give you some money to go get a dress," Then he looked at Misao and her shabby apparel, "You better take her too."  
  
Kaoru eyes brightened up and a she was gripped with a rather uncharacteristic girlish glee, it was probably from the excitement of becoming a spy and getting her first mission. She quickly grabbed Misao.  
  
"Huh? Where are we going. What about my bike?"  
  
"Never mind that. Come on Misao-chan we're going on a shopping trip!" Misao big blue orbs widened to the size of dinner plates. Her? Shopping?  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
TBC ~*~*~  
  
Woooohoooooo! Done I'm so proud of this chappie. I really didn't think it would turn out. Please please please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Whether or not you may see holes or stuff I'm missing! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!  
  
Til' Next time Folks! 


	6. Prep Time

Chapter 6 - Prep Time  
  
Disclaimer- Standard applies  
  
Author's Notes: Okay I've sorta gotten out of touch with these fic! Ugh, um wut can I say, I've been busy with (Enter blatant advertising) Striking A Chord and *sigh* School! Oh good lord I wuz looking this fic over and the mistakes! Good lord The shame of it all and you guys still reviewed! That was nice.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Makimachi Misao and Kamiya Kaoru, if one looked upon they would behold, two life long friends enjoying their simply complicated lives, gossiping about boys, scoping out sales and drooling over. No one would have ever believed these two girls had just met merely a day ago, let alone through such means as the Police and for the purpose of espionage.  
  
Neither of them had been shopping in ages, it seemed that there were more important things. For Kaoru there was running her falling apart dojo. For Misao there was running from the cops. For Kaoru there was trying to get her brother to stop fighting at school. For Misao there was trying to get her grandfather to stop pinching the Nurse's ass. Yep, they lived busy lives.  
  
"So I suppose we should be going to try on dresses." Kaoru sighed, reluctantly finishing the left over coffee in her cup. Misao replied with a grumble and began to pout, trying in vain to avoid the evil task with her whining pleads of,  
  
"I don't wanna!" Kaoru just laughed at Misao's childish behavior and pulled her out of the plastic lawn chair by the wrist.  
  
"Oh Misao-chan we're gonna make you booutiful!" She giggled evilly, as much as Kaoru didn't like getting dolled up it was nothing compared to Misao's hatred of it and this some how made the whole situation funnier. Both of them were getting to act like normal teens today and they were both enjoying it whether it was admitted or not.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aoshi peered down at his Omega watch, the little moving points of steel told him it was nearly twelve. Nearly time to go. Only one problem he was two men short.  
  
"Where the hell is Himura with Sagara?" He grumbled forlornly. Looking up from his state of the art timepiece, he could make out in the distance, a flash of red bobbing closer through the crowded mass huddled on the sidewalk.  
  
"Your late Himura." Aoshi muttered pushing his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Oro, sessha is sorry he is late." Kenshin puffed dejectedly, sitting down with a thump.  
  
"Where is Sagara?" Aoshi had realized the absence of the boisterous idiot all too soon for his liking.  
  
"Unfortunately, Sano has found himself working undercover for the police."  
  
"What?" Aoshi quirked an eyebrow at Himura's strange statement.  
  
" Sano is indebted to a Captain of the Tokyo police force, and he must do this favour unless he wants to get thrown back in jail for Kami-sama's knows what, and bring suspicion and investigation into him, possibly exposing our operation." Kenshin replied rather miserably and irritated.  
  
"I see" Was the only response Kenshin could get out Aoshi. Aoshi was never one for small talk , even before life had dealt him a heavy hand he was never one for conversation.  
  
Luckily enough though, before the silence between the two men could become too stifling, the cell phone sitting untouched on the café table sprang to life with a shrill ring. Both men looked down at the device, then at each other.  
  
"Aoshi-san" Kenshin said with a curt nod. Aoshi merely jerked his head in reply to Kenshin's jesture and then picked up the phone.  
  
"Konnichi wa" He spoke into the receiver.  
  
"1st and 8th, the warehouse." The phone clicked off leaving a droning tone.  
  
Aoshi snapped the cell closed and stood putting on his trench coat with seamless grace. Kenshin did the same. It was time to go get they're mission.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kaoru sighed unhappily; she hated clothes shopping, let alone evening gown shopping. So far the two girls together had been to four boutiques, got thrown out of three, had 2 shop clerks yell at them and made one seamstress cry. Luck was not on their side.  
  
A sudden gasp jostled Kaoru out her train of thought and had nearly given the sleepy shop keep a heart attack. The gasp was from the only other person in the store, Misao.  
  
"Kaoru I found the one." She breathed, pulling out a stunning navy sequined dress. It was truly awe-inspiring, even to the tomboys. Kaoru couldn't stifle her own gasp as she saw the gorgeous peace of couture and felt a pang of envy slip into her heart at the fact that Misao had discovered the dress and not she. Kaoru smiled true though,  
  
"Oh Misao-chan it's absolutely beautiful, why don't you go try it on?" Misao's look of childish glee turned to one of confusion and then quickly to amusement.  
  
"Ha! Do you really expect me to try this on?" She replied lightly, Kaoru was immediately puzzled, " I don't have a sixth of the bod to fill this thing and besides I picked this dress out for you!" Kaoru's eyes widened.  
  
"Really?" She asked in wonderful shock.  
  
"Of course!" Misao laughed, eyes twinkling with warmth as she slipped the beautifully crafted piece of material into Kaoru's hands, "Now come on, got try it on!" She said pushing Kaoru into the direction of the lone change room.  
  
Misao then proceeded to sit down on the plush sofa letting the warm midday light shine on her from the shop window behind it. A wave of happy melancholy hit Misao and she sighed loudly. If her life was an average one then she might actually have come here looking for her very own prom dress.  
  
'Stop that Misao!' She quickly berated herself. Misao had over the years learned that it did not do to dwell on things that could have been. By that time the curtain was pushed open, revealing the stunning Kaoru. Misao's jaw dropped. Seeing Misao's reaction Kaoru blushed and frowned.  
  
"Does it really look that bad?" She asked sheepishly. Misao was flabbergasted,  
  
"B-Bad? Kaoru-chan you look absolutely stunning!" She cried in outrage, Kaoru blushed meekly and then turned towards a mirror, making the dark blue sequins twinkle on the midnight taffeta halter dress. Her own mouth instantly dropped to the floor.  
  
"Is that me?" She asked Misao, who nodded her head knowingly. A small smirk grew on Kaoru's and then stretched into a delighted grin.  
  
"I Look Fabulous! Misao, you have such good taste!" She laughed, jumping up and down with glee. She soon stopped, her face contorted into one thought.  
  
"What?" Misao asked with a little concern. Kaoru frowned, replying,  
  
"I don't think I can afford this dress." Misao let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Is that all? Kaoru - chan, working in this sort business has its perks-" The shop keep gave the girl a strange look at this statement, which Misao disregarded.  
  
"Besides," She laughed, "I don't think Saitou's realized I have his credit card yet!" Misao flashed the golden piece of plastic manically. Kaoru eyes widened and then she laughed.  
  
"Misao, has anybody told you you're the Devil?" In response Misao blushed timidly mumbling something to the sound of,  
  
" Only the old lady who lives next door." To this Kaoru broke into peels of laughter.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aoshi and Kenshin were standing in the dilapidated building, which would most likely end up crumbling around their feet. Both of them even though neither would ever admit, were antsy. The phone chimed its "La Cucaracha" ring and the men jumped into action.  
  
Rapidly they connected it to a speaker sitting alone on a flimsy look table. There was a buzz and then a voice reverberated through it.  
  
"Konnichi wa, gentlemen." The voice a familiar one, but altered with the miracles of technology. Nobody had ever heard the real voice on the other end.  
  
"Konnichi wa." They both said in a monotonous tone.  
  
"I assume Sagara is on another important task?" The voice replied, neither man wondered where their boss got their information just that he always knew.  
  
"Hai." Kenshin spoke up, " So what will be our mission this time?" There was a hiss and a crackle before the voice responded.  
  
"Party Crashing."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A.N- Yeah Yeah, I know it's kind of a weak chapter, scratch that this chapter WAS weak, but it is a filler before we get into the good stuff!!!!!!!!!!! Besides I need to gently get back into the swing of things since I've been off of this one for a while, (Bad Me!), What to expect in the next chapter: THE PARTY!- We have interactions between all your fav couples! And don't forget some ass kickin' too!  
  
SOOOOO! Read and Review = GOOD KARMA!  
  
Til' Next Time 


	7. INCOGNITO: Weasels and Chickens and Tanu...

Chapter 7 - INCOGNITO: Weasels and Chickens and Tanukis (Oh My)  
  
Disclaimer - You know the gist and if u don't shame on you!  
  
A.N- Wow it's been a while! I've been so wrapped in work, school and edumacation that I've been neglecting my babies! Aka Spies in the Shadows (The fic u just decided to read) and Striking a Chord! I can't say I'm going to be spitting out more chapters faster, probably slower so keep patient I'm trying to balance everything out! But I assure u this chappie is going to be an epic!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Today had overall not been a super day for Makimachi Misao. She couldn't quite pinpoint where it had turned to shit, but some how it did ultimately leading her to this catastrophe. She could hear Megumi's crackly and static cries of "Get out of there now!" Misao sneered at this wishing to say a snide comment to the amount of "If I could don't you think I would?" but unfortunately the sharp silver blade on her jugular had impeded her speech.  
  
Here she was standing in a dark room only illuminated by the solitary glow of a computer monitor, her hands up, a colourful disk in her hand and a rather looming figure with a sword at her throat. She could here the stomps and shouts of men running up to the room she and her soon to be murderer occupied and all she could do was think 'Where exactly did today go wrong?'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Misao eyes blinked open as the rather rude stream of sunlight hit her face. She immediately looked at the time on her cruddy VCR, which flashed 12:00. She had yet to figure out how the damned thing worked, she have could but she was lazy.  
  
"Crap" She muttered unraveling herself from the cocoon of thin sheets that covered her and her couch. After ending up with herself on the floor with a loud she managed to stagger to her feet. Rubbing her whirlwind reminiscent hair and smacking her dry lips Misao made her way through the rubble that was on her floor and into the kitchen.  
  
"CRAP!" She had stepped on a green house monopoly piece, "What the hell? I don't think I even own a monopoly game!" She cried inspecting her now throbbing foot. Misao moved on, making her way to the fridge that smelled like soggy sponges. She immediately grabbed for the first liquid substance to parch her dry mouth, but unfortunately after time in the fridge's womb the substance was not exactly a liquid any more. She spat the curdled milk at the peeling paper on the kitchen walls and scrutinized the faded date on the carton.  
  
"Crap" She grumbled sticking her tongue out in disgust. Now she was still thirsty AND had the horrid flavour of sour milk in her mouth. She made her way to the rusted kitchen sink and twisted the stiff taps. There was a horrible creaking noise. Instead of water streaming out of the taps it bubbled up from the drain.  
  
"CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!" Misao screamed stomping her small bare feet on the cold tile.  
  
There was a small ringing noise. It was Misao's cell phone; the only phone line she had which now buried in wreckage of her apartment. She bulldozed through the garbage throwing everything from wrinkled t-shirts to moldy take out boxes trying desperately to unearth the phone.  
  
She moved a couch cushion and there sat the phone.  
  
"WHAT?" She yelled into the receiver as result of sleep deprivation, frustration and aggravation.  
  
"MAKIMACHI! Get off your lazy ass down to the garage or do feel it necessary for me to through you back into jail where I found?" Misao immediately winced. It was Saitou. Boy was she in for it.  
  
"Right away." She muttered.  
  
"I don't need any screw ups today weasel. If this goes down the tubes you might fine yourself behind bars yet again." And with that very serious warning he hung up.  
  
Misao sighed miserably grabbing the wrinkly shirt strewn about and some ripped jeans. She quickly dashed for door, snatching the long wrapped dress hanging on the back of it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
About 3 hours later after a visit to the make up artist, the manicurist and the explosives expert, Misao was back at Sano's garage waiting for the others to arrive from their own beauty exploits that Saitou had sent them on. Personally for Misao it was not enjoyable. She had never been one to be dolled up or pampered, years of being a tomboy and years of living in poverty had made her this way. Not to mention that she had to manage in her Chinese style dress she had to fit in 2 Discs, a microphone, a belt, a flash bomb, a gas bomb, lock picks and her own personal MD player, all concealed to the visible eye. Luckily for the mission and unluckily for Misao, the majority had been crammed into her bra as fake padding. She at the moment she was trying her best not to fall over from the imbalance her newfound bosom had bestowed upon her.  
  
But, Misao had to admit she had never felt so glamorous in her life. The Chinese style dress was made of the finest teal green silk covered in beautiful silver and pink embroidery that wound all the around the dress and up on to the mandarin collar. Her long thick hair was surprisingly enough in a French braid, which although different felt much like her normal hairstyle giving a little comfort to her. This was probably the closest thing she would ever get to a prom. Standing on the oil stained concrete in the cold eve air Misao felt melancholy crept into her marrow. This wasn't anything like a prom, she was going on a mission to steal some information from a psychotic guy and pretend to be a hooker. There was no Okon and Omasu melting at how their little Misao-chan was growing up before their eyes. There was no Okina running around making old perverted man jokes, giving bone-crushing bear hugs and snapping her photo. There was no shy, blushing Prince charming offering her a matching carnation, muttering words of beautiful and wow in his speechlessness. There were no smiles.  
  
"Why so sad?" A soft voice placated to her. Misao looked up into the face of Takani Megumi; there she saw a warm smile laced with concern. Immediately Misao put on the "Happy Face". Misao supposed it was a defense mechanism she had developed over the years.  
  
"Oh I'm okay!" She chirped. But somehow Megumi seemed to see right through her. Megumi turned away and stared out onto the street awaiting Sano, Kaoru and Saitou. She was dressed casually sneakers, light cotton pants and a sweatshirt with her University printed in big bold letters on it. Megumi was going to be manning the electronics and communication in the back of a cramped van, so what was the use of her getting dolled up? Misao heard her let out a loud sigh.  
  
"What?" Misao asked letting her curiosity get the better of her. Megumi didn't look at her, but began to speak.  
  
"It must be really lonely for you-" Misao felt like she should pipe up and deny it, but decided to let see where she was going with this, "I've read your files. Saitou let me at my request, I'm not much of Psychologist but I am a doctor. I've seen the pictures of your apartment, read the records about your Guardian's illness. He's really quite sick you know-" Misao was tempted to go 'No duh' but somehow felt that Megumi didn't do these things often, " I found out you dropped out of school. You were really smart. All sorts of Physics professors were begging you to take up with them. You have so much potential yet you live like this." She said sadly. Misao eyes began to sting with tears.  
  
"It's the best way I know of to survive Megumi-san, I don't need pity because of it."  
  
"I know. That's not my point. I suppose what I'm saying is you remind me of myself when I was younger." Immediately Misao head snapped up, "Only I had a family, friends and other people there to help me along the way. You don't. And I guess what I'm trying to say here is, when this is over if you ever need any help don't be afraid to ask."  
  
Misao was shocked but manage to whisper,  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Just then a stretch limo pulled up and Kaoru and Sano stepped out. Megumi walked on to greet them and to bicker with Sano.  
  
For the rest of Misao's life she would never know why Takani Megumi said the things she said that night. But Misao would always remember this moment. For it was the moment Takani Megumi became her friend.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Misao had to admit Kaoru looked simply stunning. This fact concerned Misao, this was supposed to be an in and out mission, Kaoru's part was to be inconspicuous intelligence. Inconspicuous was impossible looking like that. The dress looked like a million bucks and Kaoru herself looked like she was worth a billion at least. Dark eyeliner shaped her eyes making them see all that more blue when her eyelids were dusted with a violet eye shadow. Her lips were a dark ruby colour and her hair was set in a half bun with the remainder of her hair cascading down her bare back. The least to say was Misao was green with envy.  
  
Sano on the other hand was looking quite unrecognizable, altered to fit the role of cocky rebellious son of a mob man. Which wouldn't be too hard to pull off except for the facts that the son had long jet-black hair and a goatee. Sano seemed to pull it off well and looked almost exactly like the man himself, apart from the warmth and friendliness that shone in Sano's eyes.  
  
It looked like they were already for battle. Misao could feel the jar holding the monarch butterflies being twisted open in her stomach.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They had gone through the plan like clock work, each time reviewing the possible escape exits, the best view points, the faces and names of the each of the guards and the history of their characters in and out. If they bombed this now then they would probably never be let off the hook to do what they really wanted. Kaoru's desire was to be an adventure seeking do good cop, Megumi's was to be free from her past, Misao's was to rebuild her crumbling family and Sano's was to be out from under Saitou's thumb. A lot was riding on this mission and none of the ones wanted to be the screw up.  
  
Misao hung laxly over a very suave looking Sano who's arms were both occupied with being wrapped around both girls' slim waists. Kaoru handed the invitation to the doorman and gave him her most alluring smile. The man gave a curt nod and they were in. The French doors above the red velvet carpet swung open revealing a huge hall. All three spies tried not to gape too much for this image was not what they expected see. There occupying the hall was people dancing wildly to fast club beats and thick bass lines illuminated by only the constant flashing of the strobe lights, neon glow sticks whirled in their hands and the bar was glowing with it's own neon lights.  
  
"And they said this was a black tie affair." Sano muttered miserably pulling at his own aforementioned tie.  
  
"And it still is-" A voice cut in. Kaoru, Sano and Misao's heads immediately whipped backwards to put a visage to this unknown voice. It was the one and only Yukishiro Enishi, wearing his black sunglass hanging on the bridge of his nose, a black suit with his virgin white shirt pulled out and unbuttoned with the untied bowtie hanging limply around the collar. Misao gulped deeply, that man was a looker even more so in person.  
  
"- If you just look past the doors at the end of the room you'll find a rather different function." They peered past the slightly ajar door to see a well lit dinning room where there was a string quartet, champagne and waltzing couples, "I like to make sure everything suits all my guests' tastes." He smiled deviously, teal eyes flicking back and forth from both girls on either side. Misao and Kaoru were both finding difficulty in holding down their blush.  
  
"By the way I'm Yukishiro Enishi, host of this little gathering." Giving what almost looked like a bow.  
  
"It's a pleasure Yukishiro-san, I am Kogara Firu." Sano said in his most charming voice, "These lovely ladies are Fujiko," he gestured to Kaoru who bowed low, "And this is.uh-uh-" SHIT! Sano had forgot Misao's code name, wracking through his chicken sized brain he blurted out the first female that came to mind, "And this is Bambi, that it's! Sorry baby can't remember all your names." He said winking at Misao, recovering from being a suspicious character to just an asshole womanizer, which was who Kogara Firu was anyways. That being said, still didn't give any relief to Misao's rage at being named after a cartoon deer! Either way Enishi seemed amused with the girl's name,  
  
"Well Fujiko-san and BAMBI-san I encourage you two to explore what this party offers while I talk to Kogara-san about some private matters."  
  
"Yeah chicky-pies, you girls go and mingle while the men talk about important things." Sano said getting really submerged into his role, so much so that he gave both girls a good pat on the ass.  
  
Kaoru and Misao would plan revenge soon enough.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I'll take the other room and you take the club scene, BAMBI." Kaoru giggled a little as the two girls tried to work out a game plan. Misao could feel the steam rising from her ears,  
  
"I swear I'm going to kill that sorry bastard when we get back."  
  
"Well at least he gave you a good hooker name." Kaoru placated with another set of giggles.  
  
"Hey who said that we were even supposed to be hookers? AND HEY! Why do you get the fancy party while I get to bump and grind with all the lock jawed ravers!" Misao stomped, her temper flaring even more.  
  
"Now now, Bambi, no need to get upset. Most of the people in the ballroom will be more intellectual- and even as smart as you are you don't know 7 languages and finish War And Peace when you were 8." Misao sighed at these very good points,  
  
"Touché" She muttered, "I'll stay here. At twelve I start."  
  
"Good Lu-" Kaoru tried to say but got cut off by Misao's slender hand.  
  
"Don't wish me anything. Last time someone said that to me I ended up shot in the leg. Be careful. See ya!" Misao hopped away from the stunned Kaoru and out into the crowd.  
  
It was her time to be invisible.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Being unseen is an art, it truly is, be wonderful, witty but utterly forgettable. At least one thing was going right for Misao, half the people in the room were so inebriated that they didn't even remember how they got here let alone who they tried to hit on.  
  
But before she could even get to her objective there had to be a few steps taken.  
  
Step One: Get your lay of the land  
  
Misao sat lazily at the bar eyes flickering back and fourth taking in everything. The men eyeing her would be a good escape route. Just grab one, act drunk and flirty, and out the door, if he gets fresh then WOMP and in the morning it will all be some bad hangover nostalgia. Misao pretended to sip on the rum in her crystal glass. To get to the bathroom she would have to up the staircase through the other hall. The security system is high tech, she could see the tell tale signs of steel doors that could lock everybody in the room. Misao shuddered; she had been in that situation before during a job. Everybody rioted; she had a black eye for a month. But it was no time to get off topic.  
  
Step Two: Identify any possible threats  
  
This consisted of Misao scanning the room looking for anybody else scanning the room like her. Or just people not having a good time. She saw the guards in black stand like pillars of stone.  
  
'Can we say Obvious?' She laughed to herself. Then something caught her eye, in the murky corner curtained by gray cigarette smoke and she saw him. Tall, dark , handsome and staring right at her with hidden eyes. Their gazes locked on each other and for some strange reason she remembered a huge warm hand engulfing her smaller, a school uniform with a rather irritating skirt, a cool chain link fence under her fingertips, and a man with hidden eyes and a ghost of a smile.  
  
Misao immediately spun around to face the bar top, feeling all of a sudden very very uneasy. She slammed back her rum, to calm her frayed nerves and numb the dull pain thumping her chest. Misao rose slowly and looked back to the corner, to see nothing in the vale of smoke and strobe lights. She looked at her delicate jewel incrusted watch on her slender wrist. It told her the time was 11:55, time to go  
  
Step Three: Never Keep Soon To Be Swindled Waiting.  
  
She moved swiftly weaving like a ribbon in and of the crowd heading towards the entrance of the hoity toity party. She stepped through and was sent to a completely different place, glowing with white marble, prismatic crystal and gold lighting. She strode past the eyes with determination. In the corner of her eye she saw Kaoru dancing with a handsome but rather menacing redhead (even for his height). They were in a deep conversation. Misao eyes flickered forward; she'd interrogate Kaoru later. Misao smoothly grabbed a slender glass of sparkling champagne from a passing by bus boy. She tasted with a gentle sip and then knocked back the rest.  
  
"Misao we didn't send you on this mission to get drunk!" Hissed Megumi in her ear. Misao was unfazed, her tolerance for alcohol was better then most. She kept walking, making sure that there was the hitch in her step that made all the boys stare. Who said she didn't have sex appeal? She smirked and walked toward a stern looking guard and began her act.  
  
"Would you be so kind as to direct me to the closest lady's room?" She batted her fake eyelashes at the man, who merely grunted and thrusted his gorilla like hand to the farthest door up the stairs.  
  
"Thank you ever so much." She said beginning to feel sick with all this sweetness. Misao gracefully climbed the alabaster stairs.  
  
"Megumi?" She asked into the air.  
  
"Yep." Megumi's voice buzzed into her right ear, Misao walked down the long stretch of velvet carpet and into the bathroom. Misao looked at herself in the mirror and felt sick. She slowly shut her eyes and took a deep breath to calm the urge to vomit. A voice echoed through her head.  
  
'Never forget who you are Misao-chan'  
  
Misao's eyes snapped open. Her stomach had stopped churning and her heartbeat slowed down. She pretended to adjust her makeup, while Megumi coached her through the ear radio.  
  
"Video feed through loop in 5.4.3.2.1! Move Misao!" Misao instantly began to strip of her dress revealing short black bike shorts and a black work out halter-top show her midrif. With one fluid motion Misao unrolled the tool belt hidden in prosthetic bosom and wrapped it around her tiny waste. Misao dug out a pair of black gloves and snapped them on, then quickly tying on the black mask while quickly twisting her braid into a tight bun. Misao ripped off the heels she was forced to wear and place on flat leather dance shoes stowed on her hips. She gently wrapped up her dress and threw it in the garbage for a three pointer.  
  
"Status" Megumi said in an orderly voice.  
  
"Ready to rock n' roll" Misao said placing on two headphone onto her ears, she pressed play on her mini disc player that sat on her tool belt. The music blarred.  
  
"What do you think your doing Misao!?!?" Megumi demanded, Misao smirked and said,  
  
"Bringing a little music to work."  
  
Misao slipped open the window and looked down, eyes taking in every factor for calculation. Misao through her leg over the windowsill and sat for a moment looking up.  
  
"Proceeding to climb" She stated firmly trying to hide the trepidation growing her lungs.  
  
"Be careful" She heard Megumi whisper over the thumping music. Misao stood up on the ledge and gripped at the brick's groove. There was no room in prosthetics for rope. But luckily enough the grooves on between the blocks were deep enough to get a grip on, but that didn't mean the climb would be any easier. She pulled her body up. Misao always was good with upper body strength since she was so small, but if it wasn't enough to hold her up tonight, it would mean a broken neck. The music blasted giving her the enthusiasm she needed to climb on.  
  
Misao would now have to jump to a corner ledge. This was always the tricky part. Her lips curled. She pushed herself away from the wall and flew towards the ledge, hands spread wide ready to catch the concrete outcrop. Only one managed the feat and it was beginning to slip. Quickly Misao through her other arm up and pulled until her muscles screamed bloody murder. She hitched her leg onto the outcrop for support and finally pulled the rest of body onto the concrete slab. She panted, her mind chanting annoyingly 2 more floors to go.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Misao landed flat on the balcony, breathing heavily, acid eating away at her muscles and sweat making her sticky. She pushed herself up to a standing position and turned off her mind numbingly loud rock music.  
  
"Climb complete continuing through balcony." She puffed miserably.  
  
"Good job Misao. Now take out the device labeled black out and stick it on the balcony doors. This should send a impulse charge that should black out everything in a 50 foot area out for approximately a minute, giving time for you to pick the lock and slip inside undetected." Megumi replied. Misao set up the tiny box, unrolled her leather pick case and pressed the red button. She worked quickly, tongue sticking out as she slipped the two picks in. She released a tiny "AHA" when the door lock snapped open. She removed the "Black out box" and rolled up her picks. She looked at her watch.  
  
"Ha! 15 seconds that's a new record." Megumi laughed,  
  
"No wonder you come so highly recommended!" She said. Misao smiled and slid into the sleeping chambers of Yukishiro Enishi. Taking note of a huge four- post bed, a huge TV system, a huge Rembrandt, a huge safe, this was every thief's dream, but unfortunately she wasn't that kind of thief anymore.  
  
"Okay Megumi I'm in now what do I do?" She whispered, looking around the room.  
  
"I want you to go and find his computer, lap top or phone line."  
  
"Okey Dokey. It's sitting right on his desk, just begging to be hacked into." Misao chirped, skipping happily towards it.  
  
"Yep and I'm just the girl to do it!" Misao could hear Megumi cracking her knuckles; "Now Misao I want you to put a phone tape behind the phone line jack on the wall." Misao did as she was told,  
  
"Done."  
  
"Okay, now turn on the computer. I want you to insert the disc I gave you, now encrypted on that disc is a virus that will enable for me to see anything on his computer whenever he connects to the internet. Sort of making a back door to his hard drive. A window should appear with an 'OK' button and a 'Cancel' button-"  
  
"And Press OK?" Misao cut in blandly.  
  
"NO! Whatever you do don't press OK, it'll erase everything on the computer. I put that virus incase anybody got their greeby little paws on it. You want to press Cancel."  
  
"Done." Misao said as the loading bar filled with blue.  
  
"Now eject that disc and put in the green one and this time hit OK. It should take a few minutes to download everything."  
  
" I don't see why we need to put on to disc if we have the back door into his system?" Megumi just sighed in exasperation,  
  
"Misao a man like Yukishiro Enishi will discover the virus eventually. He does make some of the most advanced technology in the world!"  
  
"Oh" Misao replied sheepishly, "Any who it looks like it took shorter than we expected because the disc is done." She ejected the green disc and switched off the computer. That's when she felt it. The shiver zigzagging up her back.  
  
"Somebody is in here." She whispered.  
  
Before Megumi could manage a reply and Misao could spin around, Misao felt the press of cold steel against the hollow of her throat.  
  
There was a buzz; the alarm had been set off.  
  
Her hands were up with the green disc and the other was sitting on the desk.  
  
Megumi's voice was echoing in her ears screaming for her to get the hell out of there.  
  
Unfortunately Misao was in no position to flee for her life.  
  
~*~*~  
  
So here she was where she had started. Hands ups, life in danger and her decision was to play on her whim and contemplate the hours behind her. Misao's mind finished calculating the events of the day.  
  
"Sour milk" She whispered.  
  
"Huh?" A deep mellowing voice asked. Misao could swear she had heard that voice before.  
  
"I think I pinpointed the exact moment my day decided to turn to shit."  
  
" Just give me the discs and it won't get worse." The stomping footsteps of the guards became louder and louder.  
  
" I don't think either of us are in a position to be heckling." Misao said in her most cynical tone.  
  
"Give me the discs."  
  
"What will happen if I don't? You going to kill a poor misguided girl in cold blood?" The blade pressed deeper against her skin. She squeaked,  
  
"Okay, Okay no need to get hasty." There was a deep growl that made her shudder; she swallowed feeling it press on the blade.  
  
"Girl I don't have time for this."  
  
"HEY! WHO SAID I DID-" Just then the door burst open by the guards, Misao took this moment to drop her arms, and lob a smoke bomb towards the guards. The coughs began as the smoke filled the room. Misao tried to get away but a huge hand grabbed her wrist. There was a flash of a chain link fence. Misao looked up. It was the man who had pressed what now appeared to be a Kodachi against her throat. She instantly recognized him in the dim smoky light; it was the creepy guy from the corner. They both grabbed for the disc, but she got it first, she quickly began to kick at him but he ducked. Misao flipped away, dashing for the patio doors. As she kicked them opened the smoke began to dissipate, giving Misao enough visibility for a guard to take a shot.  
  
"MISAO!" Megumi screamed hearing the shot. But Misao couldn't hear anything, her shoulder was burning as the bullet ripped through it. Tears burned her eyes as pushed herself forward towards edge of the balcony.  
  
How the hell she was she supposed to climb down now? More shots ricocheted of the iron bars.  
  
"OH SCREW IT!" She screamed and with that she jump over the balcony railing. She landed lightly taking the inertia in a summersault.  
  
She pushed herself to standing. Her shoulder throbbed and she looked up at the balcony before quickly dashing over to where the bathroom window was.  
  
"Misao? Misao are you there?" Megumi asked softly, it sounded like she was about to cry.  
  
"I'm here! I was shot in the shoulder. I still have the discs. I don't think I can climb back up to the bathroom. What should I do?" She asked, a bit at loss whether to try and go back to the party or make a break for it.  
  
"Saitou says to get your ass out of there, the guards are on alert now, they'll catch you if you don't high tail it." Megumi answered, Misao could swear her voice was tinged with the sound of relief.  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"They can handle themselves. Just get out of there before you get any more damage!" Megumi ordered. Misao started to run towards the entrance to the mansion all the while clutching her left shoulder in pain, vainly trying to stop the flowing blood. If she weren't careful she would lose too much blood to get out of this death trap. She needed a mode of escape fast.  
  
And there it was. A Kawasaki Ninja just begging for the taking. At least she had a little luck left! She quickly straddled the motorcycle and began to hot-wire it. But before the engines could roar she heard the sound of rustling leaves. She looked to the trees and saw a shadow.  
  
'CRAP!' It was Mr. Mysterio (Misao now named him) from Yukishiro's room. Misao forced her fingers to work faster for the fear of him catching her in her weakened state was too great. Just as he landed from the trees about 20 feet away from her the Motorbike jumped to life with a loud roar. Misao kicked up the throttle and flew out of there as valets leaped out of her way. She neared the closed gate.  
  
"Megumi I need an exit!" Misao cried over the drone of the engine.  
  
"Already on it!" The electrical gates opened with ease and Misao breezed past them and continued down the winding private road. She was home free!  
  
Misao spoke too soon. She then saw in her side mirror a light coming up from her rear! It was a motorcycle and its rider was none other than our dear Mr. Mysterio.  
  
"DOSEN'T THIS JERK EVER GIVE UP!?!?!" She whined loudly, speeding up the bike. He was gaining on her fast and the wind was cutting into her wound. Misao couldn't keep this up for long.  
  
Then came her biggest mistake. Misao looked back at her pursuer and when she turned forward she saw to her horror she was headed right for a cliff edge. She tried to turn but lost control, the motorcycle fell to its side running along the road sparking something fierce. Misao had fallen too wiping out on the tough road, the asphalt was like a cheese grater on the exposed skin from her outfit. She rolled a bit before coming to a stop. Her whole right side was torn up from the spill. Everything hurt. Everything seared and burned to no end, but Misao pushed herself up again. The man had stopped his bike and dismounted. Misao tried to run, but was ultimately hobbling away at a snails pace. She bit down the urge to scream when his hand clamped down on to her injured shoulder. Misao immediately spun around and attack, but only to find his blocks. She was in no condition to fight.  
  
"Give me the discs." He commanded. She went for his face but his fist connected with her stomach.  
  
"They're mine!" She coughed holding her gut and stepping backwards away from him, until bumping into the railing that fenced off the edge of the cliff, she tried to kick him but only ended up keeled over on the ground. She rolled away from him and inched towards closer to the fence until she was touching. Misao had to think of something! Then it came to her like a bolt of lightning. With back turned she quickly flicked open her Mini Disc player, removed the music disc and placed in the green info disc into it, snapping it closed as Mr. Mysterio hauled her up to her feet.  
  
"Who are you and who do you work for?" He questioned. Misao did not comply. He pushed her against the railing. He noticed the disc in her hand and immediately took it. Misao stood very still.  
  
"Where's the other one?" Misao bit her tongue, "Don't play games girl! I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to!" Misao slightly tilted her head in the direction of her belt. He opened a pocket on it and removed the disc.  
  
"Now that you got what you wanted let me go!" She hissed with all the venom she could muster.  
  
"Not until you tell me who you are and who you work for." He shot back coolly.  
  
"NEVER." She snapped.  
  
"Fine." He reached for her ear and pulled out the radio receiver, never on relenting on his hold on her. "I'll find out from them." He held it up to his ear. Then as much to her shock as his he loosened his grip. He dropped the radio. She could hear Megumi screaming for her to come in.  
  
"Misao?" The man whispered in stun looking deeply into her eyes. This was her chance, still pinned in between his arms Misao pulled her flash bomb from her belt, shut her eyes and whipped it as hard as she could onto the ground making a burst of light blind the man. She slid through the opening through his legs and ran to his motorcycle and got on. She revved the engine and took off, never once looking back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was nearly dawn when Misao pulled up to the garage. She had ridden full tilt all the way there. She was beyond exhausted. Her head swirled with questions; who was that man and why did he say her name like that, and why was he so famaliar? It was all too much to handle with her body falling apart.  
  
She pushed the door open. There was a loud gasp.  
  
"Hi everybody. I still got the disc." She said meekly, she held the disc in her small scraped up hand, trying her best to stay standing. Kaoru ran up to help her along with Sano, who now had his disguise off.  
  
"Misao! We were so worried!" Kaoru cried out.  
  
"Jesus kid what happen to ya?" Sano asked inspecting her from head to toe.  
  
"Well it's kind of a long story. First when I woke up I fell on the floor, then I step on a monopoly house when I don't even own the game. I drank sour milk, got yelled at by Saitou, then fast forward a few hours, I posed as a hooker named Bambi, I got a sword held to my throat, then got shot in the shoulder, then fell off a speeding vehicle and I got ruffed up a little by a guy who wanted to know who I worked for who I've named Mr. Mysterio. Now if you don't mind I think I'll pass out now!"  
  
And then everything went dark for Misao, but somewhere in the blackness she could feel a cool chain link fence under her fingertips, the wind up her skirt and a warm hand engulfing hers. She could feel herself beam at the man with the hidden eyes and a ghost of a smile.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~  
  
HOLY MOLY! That has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written in my short career of writing! I told you it would be an epic and boy did we have action! This was fourteen pages on Microsoft word! Thank you for being so patient with my lazy updates!  
  
Okay some notes! There are going to be sooooooo many mess ups in this thing because I suck at editing and I don't really like anybody else doing it. What can I say I'm fanikity. Yeah I know this chappie was all about Misao. DO NOT FEAR! THERE WILL BE MORE KxK and SxM next chapter I promise! I plan to do it from the guys points of view and reflection about the party. And if you can't guess Who Mr. Mysterio is (pardon my rudeness) Well duh! It's Aoshi! And boy did he get a surprise this chap, could this be his little Misao-chan? OFCOURSE IT IS! But he doesn't know that for sure. About the little flash back episodes, of Aoshi basically walk little Misao-chan to school this will be explained further and has a lot of significance.  
  
About the Motorcycle bits, I've never driven a motorcycle ever and I don't know much about them except that they're really pretty! So pardon me if the wipe out part was a bit unrealistic.  
  
I haven't be shot either! Hahaha I hope I never will be. Misao's shot wound in my minds eye would be pretty shallow but enough to bleed a lot, she shouldn't be in a sling or anything in future chapters.  
  
PHEW! I talk a lot don't I?  
  
So read and review because I sweated blood into this chapter! Please inform me if there any factorial mistakes or grammar errors! I want to improve! Review it's good Karma!  
  
Til' Next Time 


	8. Strange Names

Chapter 8-Strange Names  
  
Disclaimer - Yep, same as always, I'm poor even poorer than when I started this story so don't sue me and take my money!  
  
A/N: Yeah I know it's been beyond a month of Sundays since I've updated (stupid writers block) bbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuttttttt I am know free from the confines of School and free to write more so may I introduce the 8th installment of Spies in the Shadows  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kaoru could feel tears sting her eyes as she watched Misao's body twitch at Megumi's gentle probing.  
  
When Misao hissed in pain, Kaoru would hiss in pain. When Misao winced, Kaoru would wince. Misao's shot wound was her shot wound, only she wasn't bleeding for it.  
  
Kaoru had never been shot before and by looking at Misao she hoped she never would be. She heard Misao moan miserably. And so did she.  
  
Kaoru sat in the dirty little garage, in her designer vintage dress, unscarred and unmarred from the nights events, while Misao lay torn and dissected on a less than sanitary wooden table, when she should've been in a hospital.  
  
Kaoru was seething with guilt and self-disgust.  
  
While Misao was getting shot at and run over, she was dancing the night away with the first man she ever dared to call her prince charming. It made Kaoru sick to no end.  
  
But Kaoru couldn't help but hope that she would meet him again  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kenshin sat tiredly at the café table, waiting for Aoshi to arrive and maybe even Sano would grace them with his presence. He buried his fingers in his red tresses trying to shake the image of the girl. His heart was laden with guilt at just thinking how captivating she was. He felt sick with disgust at himself for longing for the blue eyed woman while the scent of White plum blossoms still hung in the air of his apartment. What made Kenshin even more outraged at himself was that he knew in his heart that he would give anything to meet that girl again.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kenshin walked out of the dark rave into the illuminated glow of the marble ballroom, he had to be careful about making his attendance known at this soirée, for the former Hitokiri would be easily spotted if looked for, but this is what Kenshin hoped against. Luckily enough after a few minutes of searching the Battousai found a concealed spot to observe the party but be unobserved himself.  
  
He kept track of all the faces that walked through the front door, from across the strobing lights. Kenshin sat patiently for any sign of "illegal" activity other than the blatant abuse of drugs, sex and booze and almost thought that maybe, just maybe Yukishiro had nothing to do with Shishio Makoto. That was until through the entrance walked in Sadojima Houji followed by Seta Soujirou, Shishio's young protégé that had not been seen since Shishio's arrest.  
  
Kenshin sat quite still, taking in every move that both men made. Soon Enishi himself was on the scene, leading the two VIPs to a secluded corner to talk, but before the small conference could begin an even more interesting player came on stage. One that Kenshin had not expected. Kogara Firu, son of the alleged Yakuza boss. It seemed that Kogara was now trying to take part in his father's work. Which meant good news for Yukishiro but bad news for everyone else. But as Kenshin watched closely at the man he found that it was not Kogara Firu at all, but someone all too familiar.SANO!  
  
"Well, well it looks like Sagara did manage to grace us with his presence after all." Aoshi's cool voiced buzzed over the com-link.  
  
"It's look like our job just got easier." Kenshin muttered back, rather proud of his friend's nearly flawless impression of the idiotic mob son, the only give away was Sano's warm and friendly brown eyes, ones that Kogaru Firu would never possess. It was then that Kenshin finally took notice of the two rather lovely girls hanging off of Sano's arms, but it was the one in the sequined midnight blue gown that truly shined out. Kenshin almost had trouble believing she was an "escort", which most of the woman at the party were, but there was something about the way she held herself that was to energetic and innocent for her to be a working girl.  
  
While Kenshin was preoccupied gawking at this somehow familiar girl, Sano had disappeared with Yukishiro. Although Kenshin berated himself for not paying closer attention to the man in suspect, he knew Sano had a good handle on things. So the red haired assassin returned to admiring Sano's escort. He watched as she giggled with the other escort and split up, the girl in question heading straight for him. All during this Kenshin couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right about this woman. He was about to disregard the notion as paranoia from too much of his lifestyle, but was stopped short. For a thousand words were said in her one simple action. She had slid her hand to her ear nonchalantly, and he could make out tiny syllables being formed every so softly on her lips. To the untrained eye this would only look like a girl fixing her earring but to Kenshin it was a tell-tale sign of a someone wearing a wire. Two questions immediately came to Kenshin's mind, one being, did Sano know this girl was wearing a wire and two, why was she wearing a wire in the first place? Himura decided to make his move, not wanting to leave anything to chance. He slowly left his shady hideaway and stalked over towards her, slowly letting the persona of his assassin self bleed over into control.  
  
"Good evening miss." He said ever so smoothly, catching her attention. She spun a round gracefully, but was most definitely caught unawares. Her big blue eyes displayed this so prominently, with such beauty that for a moment Kenshin believed he was the one surprised. She smiled warmly, and through her ki he could tell that she was now putting up a shield from him. 'She definitely has something to hide' He thought darkly.  
  
"Oh good evening sir! I'm afraid you gave me a bit start." She chimed, to the ears her speech sounded like she had been this polite all her life, but her ki wavered telling Kenshin otherwise.  
  
"Well miss, I'm truly sorry if I caused you any harm, but I felt it necessary that I come and ask for a dance before anyone gets a chance." He could see a pink haze rise into her cheeks. It nearly took his breath away how lovely she could be in such a simple act.  
  
"I would be honored to dance you Mr." She said looking deep into his eyes searching for anything to call him. Kenshin felt at that second he would've let her call him anything.  
  
"Himura" Kenshin knew to be guarded about giving out his name, for it was well known and as much as Kenshin couldn't bring himself to believe it, this woman may be a black widow in disguise.  
  
"Just Himura eh?" She smiled coyly " I think I can live with that." Unnoticed to both of them, they had found themselves now dancing slowly on the dance floor.  
  
"And your name miss, if you would be so kind as to grace this unworthy one with it." She giggled at this statement; Kenshin had to bottle a trademark oro from spewing out in reaction to her beautiful laugh.  
  
"It's Fujiko." Of course this was a blatant lie and both of them knew it. They danced in silence after that. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, far from it, Kenshin found it much too comfortable. He found himself completely at ease with this woman even though he was in a room full of his enemies. He watched from the corner of his eye the other of Sano's ladies walk head long into the ballroom not even glancing at "Fujiko" once, it seemed almost purposefully, so therefore it was.  
  
"Looks like your friend's in a hurry." Fujiko's ki immediately spiked at the comment and she peered over his shoulder in the direction of her associate.  
  
"Oh so she is." She replied feigning naivety.  
  
"Why do you suppose she's in such a rush?" Kenshin pushed at his dancing partner for more info.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, you never really are with her." She replied innocently. Kenshin continued his concealed interrogation unsatisfied with her answers.  
  
"She looked like she was off to some where important-"  
  
But before Kenshin finished his disguised interrogation, a buzzing was being emitted from Fujiko's ear. She tried not to wince in pain, as the static must have been loud in her ear if Kenshin could hear it. Once the buzz ended Kenshin's dancing partner realized that this glitch in technology had just cost her her cover. She immediately recoiled from him to make her getaway but Kenshin had already secured his grip around her slim wrist. As she flailed futilely in his clutch, Kenshin took the opportunity to remove her wire. He inspected the piece as Fujiko stopped her struggle and watched helplessly in horror.  
  
"Looks like you have some explaining to do Fujiko-dono, if that's even your real name." He said in bemusement.  
  
"I'll scream." She threatened from behind gritted teeth.  
  
"Sessha would advise against that. Yukishiro Enishi is a cautious man, he will find out who you really are and will hunt you down to the ends of the earth to destroy you and your family." At the thought of her family possibly being harmed, the girl ultimately relented.  
  
"What do you want from me?" She muttered in defeat, guilt clearly reflected in her eyes. It was obvious to Kenshin that she felt she must have blown the entire operation.  
  
"All I want is one dance and your real name." He told her. Kenshin knew very well that he should have interrogated her, but he was honestly incredibly sick of playing bad cop with everyone. He had done that too much in the past.  
  
"Alright" She said moving in a little closer, eyes locked on his, "The name is Ka-" but before she could tell him the pounding stomps and shouts of men cut through the soft violin melodies. Both Kenshin and the girl's eyes went straight to the kicked in door where the guards were running into. Kenshin watched as 'Fujiko's eyes widened in horror. Smoke and cries of stunned men came from the room. Then flashes of lights and the cracking sounds of gunshots followed them. Over the panicked screams of the partygoers the girl had cried out the name Misao. Her eyes dancing with anguish, Kenshin felt compelled to save her.  
  
"Come on." He said gruffly while grabbing her hand. "But Misao-" She sobbed, stubbornly refusing to move at his demand.  
  
"There's nothing we can do, but we have to get you out now."  
  
"I'm not going without her!" The girl screamed back at Kenshin, her loyalty to her friend was very evident. Kenshin was at an impasse, the girl refused to leave and Kenshin refused to leave her. He didn't know why he could leave her there in all the pandemonium, hell for all he knew she could be an enemy, but that was a risk he was willing to take.  
  
Then there was a crackle from his hand, it was Fujiko's ear piece. There was an alarmed crying out, "Misao? Misao are you there?"  
  
"I'm here! I was shot in the shoulder. I still have the discs. I don't think I can climb back up to the bathroom. What should I do?" By That time Kenshin had shoved the wire back into his pocket and grabbed Fujiko's hand with quick force and began pulling her along.  
  
"Didn't you hear me," She roared to him as he guided her through the crowd, " I'm not going until I know my partner is okay!"  
  
"She's fine! She got shot in the shoulder but she sounds okay." Kenshin yelled back, lobbing the ear-radio back to the girl who immediately held it to her ear. She smiled as tears where being barely held back in her eyes.  
  
"Alright" She said nodding at Kenshin as she ran closer up too him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The escaped with relative ease in the end, slipping out through one of the doorways in the back kitchens which were extravagant to say the least. Their parting words were short but kind, with "thank you"s and " I owe you one"s from Fujiko.  
  
And then, sitting at that little Café Ole table and in that grubby little garage both realized something.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I never found out her name"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I never told him my name"  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~  
  
Okay that was a pure KxK filler chapter (pretty weak chapter eh?) but you guys wanted to know what happened to Kaoru and Kenshin and you got it!  
  
Next on the menu: Sano has to explain to the boys about him being at the party Fun with Computer viruses Aoshi trying to prove to himself that Misao is safe and sound in Kyoto Kenshin trying to find Kaoru  
  
Well okey dokey that's it Review it's good Karma!  
  
Til' Next Time 


	9. The Lives Of The Ones Left Behind

Chapter 9  
  
The Lives Of The Ones Left Behind  
  
A.N OOOooooooooookay it's been more than a month of Sundays since I've written! But I've had major block, this chapter will be awkward at best! See my problem is I know what I want to do for the next chapters but I don't know wut to do for the next 2 but I'll manage it!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Her skin was hot but the air was cold. It felt like she had been running for hours, her throat was begin to clamp shut with dehydration, but her feet continued to pound into the snow. Her black boots made the packing sound against it, she used to love that sound as a child. She could hear the men yelling curses at her; they were still chasing her after 45 minutes of running. They really wanted that bloody Monet back. ZING! A bullet grazed her ear. The flying barrage of lead chipped away at the tombstones that she haphazardly jumped over. She watched in the corner of her eye the bits of polished marble popped into the air all around her. Their aim was getting better or she was getting slower, either way it meant that this tango couldn't last forever. That's when she saw it.  
  
Her redemption.  
  
A granite statue of the virgin mother holding her palms open to the sky to catch fluttering snowflakes all around. Just behind her stood the twisted iron of the graveyard's fence. It could be hopped over in two swift moves over Mary and those fat bastards would be shit out of luck. She was about to reach the mothers open arms when finally one of those incessant bullets pushed its way into her and proceeded to go through the whole way. The searing hotpoker projectile brought tears into her eyes as she felt herself crumble to the ground. The bullet had made its way through her own abdomen and embedded itself into the virgin mary's.  
  
The only thing she could hear is the THUMP her body made against the cool packing snow. The ice was so strangely refreshing against her sweaty temples and she supposed that this serenity she was feeling was from shock. Her eyes barely blinked and with the little light supplied from a near by street lamp she could see the caramel liquid of her veins stretch across the chaste whiteness of the snow. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. A hand grabbed the surgical case clamped in her gloved fingers with a sharp tug.  
  
"What should we do with him?" A gruff voice asked, too many cigarettes had marred what used to be a youthful resonance.  
  
"He's losing a lot of blood, leave him here to die. The cold'll get to him eventually" Another smoke voice replied. Then there was a sharp and vicious kick to her abdomen, knocking the wind out of her shrinking lungs. The footsteps crunched away into the silence. Hot tears began to trickle down her face. She was going to die. Her pain and struggle would end and she would be free of it all, she could see her family again. There was no one to save her from falling out of the tree this time. She managed to roll onto her back and looked up into mother mary's pitying face looking for some sign of god. But then she realized there was no god just a lost girl in way over her head, bleeding to death in a graveyard.  
  
She was dying in a graveyard.  
  
How ironic.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Misao opened her eyes slowly. Dumbly her fingers fumbled over, then under her shirt, searching and finally coming to a rest when finding the oval shaped pattern of raised skin on her stomach. Misao sat up.  
  
"I hate that dream." She muttered feeling like a truck had hit her.  
  
"What dream?" An amused masculine voice asked, making Misao become aware of her surroundings. Her eyes focused on a smiling Sano who was covered head to foot in grease, oil and dirt.  
  
"Ah it's nothing."  
  
"You sure weasel?" He probed, half joking, half serious.  
  
"Yeah." She said, this peeked Sano's concern even more so since her temper didn't flare at the use of her unflattering nickname. Misao kicked her legs over the table and stood up. She picked up her torn canvas pack containing all her things and went into Sano's office to change. It was a little tricky with her shoulder shot to hell but it worked.  
  
She was about to scamper under the garage door and be done with this place when a hand caught her *good* shoulder. She twirled around on instinct, prepared to defend herself but calmed when realizing it was the chicken head.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" He asked saucily.  
  
"Home? To get some painkillers and a decent night's sleep." Although sleep was out of the question if she kept having dreams about her past.  
  
"Well then I refuse to let you walk! Especially since you saved all our hides from Saitou!" Sano said keys already jangling in his hand. Misao didn't really know what to say, it had been a while since anybody had done something for her in gratitude.  
  
"Umm.Sure?" She managed to reply.  
  
"Great," Sano responded walking down a dark corridor with Misao tailing him. They walked into a dark room and as Sano flipped on the lights Misao's eyes went wide at the sight of all the gleaming beauties.  
  
"Are all these yours?" Porsches, Beamers, Jaguars, Benz, Ferrari, Audis, like fine wines, found in all colours and vintages. Sano smiled rubbing the back of his head,  
  
"Well they are mine if you follow the code of finders keepers," Misao had to sweat drop, here Sano was hiding millions of dollars worth of stolen cars right under Saitou's nose!  
  
"So do I get to ride home in one of these?" She asked trying to pick out which one she wanted to journey in. But Sano's out cry would crush these important decisions.  
  
"OF COURSE NOT! Do you know how much trouble I would get if I was caught driving even one of these cars?"  
  
"So then why do you have them?" Misao asked a little ticked at the fact she had been lead on. Sano just blushed,  
  
"Well, they're just so damned pretty." Misao merely sweat dropped, muttering, "Klepto" as Sano lead her to the vehicle of choice.  
  
A GREMLIN!?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aoshi stood propped against the wall hidden in the shadows as Hiko's fingers clacked on the keys. Kenshin eagerly waited behind his Shishou /boss for the prognosis about the two disks picked up from the tiny thief. Kenshin had to tried to question Aoshi on what happened but he was beyond unresponsive and hadn't even spoken a word since then. All he did was hand the disks to Hiko.  
  
"Hmmm." Caught both Himura and Shinomori's attention.  
  
"Hmmm. what shishou?"  
  
"Patience my stupid pupil! Very interesting." Clack Clack, "Ingenious! Shinomori come over here and look at this code," Aoshi peered at the lines of virus codes, "Who does this virus programming remind you of?" Hiko asked, an amused smile hiding behind the rim of his sake saucer. Kenshin was a little confused, how could a bunch of slashes and numbers remind anyone of anyone else?  
  
"The Fox," Aoshi nearly snarled. Kenshin's eyes widened.  
  
"That couldn't be. She would never go back into hacking. Not after what she went through." Kenshin argued shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"It's her; I'd recognize her style any where." Aoshi said, his voice calm and neutral. But from what his aura was telling Aoshi was anything but calm. The Fox case was a touchy subject with the tall mystery and not one he wanted to revisit.  
  
"It's actually quite clever. It's a program to install a back door into whenever it connects to the internet. See this pop up, if you click yes it erases all the files on your computer, you have hit cancel if you want to load the virus. Luckily I decided to look at the codes before even touching anything. But, it seems the fox has lost her edge because this program can easily be reversed. They get to peak up our skirt we get to look up their dress." Hiko said pride emulating of him in waves. There were a few more sounds of the clacking of the keys.  
  
"Just as I thought," Hiko muttered  
  
"What is it Shishou?" Kenshin said peering at the jibberish on the screen over his master's shoulder. Hiko waved him away,  
  
"Quit crowding baka-deshi! Through the program I made a link to our fox's computer and that link leads us to Yukishiro's database, which he has now cleared out, smart lad. But he's not nearly as smart as I! He didn't even think to reverse the virus! Ha!"  
  
"Can you retrieve information from the fox's computer?" Aoshi needed to know who that girl last night. It couldn't be his Misao, his Misao safe and sound in Kyoto.  
  
"Ha! Who do you think you're talking too?" Hiko boasted throwing back another cup of his sake.  
  
"Then do it." Aoshi pressed. He needed to know, he had to be absolutely sure that Misao had nothing to do with this. There was a clicking of keys and Hiko smiled with pride.  
  
"This fox is very good with her encryptions, but alas not good enough. Well, what do we have here? It's looks like our little cyber hacker has been GIVEN level 6 access to the Tokyo police records."  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin's confusion reflected Aoshi's own. What was Takani Megumi doing with that kind of access?  
  
"Can we look at the files she viewed?" Aoshi felt a sinking feeling curl up in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Of course," There were two taps of the keys and Aoshi saw it. The girl from the night before staring at him with a deep-set frown on her face and a huge black eye. The pictures were dated last year. Arrested for illegal street racing. Then another set of pictures, her frown had turned into a scowl, she was covered in dirt and blood smeared on her cheek. It was dated a month ago. Arrested for B and E, Arson and Assault. Aoshi could feel the bile rise up in his throat as he forced himself to look at the name.  
  
"Makimachi, Misao also known as the Kuroneko." Hiko spoke aloud to Aoshi, but the quiet man was gone.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Megumi sipped on her coffee, she had finally gotten a break and escaped the constant questions of the new interns. She sat down at her lap top and decided to check on everyone's favourite technology tycoon/ *possible* freelance terrorist. And of course he had completely cleared the computer, luckily Misao had retrieved that information. Megumi would look at that later on a more secure computer. Megumi continued to check her encryptions.  
  
And proceeded to spit out her coffee.  
  
"Ooooo Saitou's not going to like this."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Aunt Tokio, I'm home!" Kaoru dropped her keys with a clang. But her Aunt was to preoccupied on what sounded like a business call arranging some sort of board meeting. Kaoru really admired her Aunt, Tokio was a strong businesswoman, an independent woman and a loving wife and aunt. Her only fault was her taste in men, but Saitou did have a few good features, but they were very limited.  
  
Her Aunt was her mother's sister and was friends with Kaoru's father. Kaoru never tired of hearing stories of her father and mother. She wished that she could have really gotten to know them. Would they be proud of her? What would they think of her actions last night? Ugh! Kaoru knew if she kept up this train of thought it would lead right back to the distraction that was Himura. Kaoru sighed, she really needed a life. 'Speaking of life, don't I have a physics class today?' Her blue eyes widened in horror. She looked down at her watch.  
  
"OH GOD NO! HIKO-SENSEI'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!!!"  
  
"Volume dear," Tokio called over her shoulder as her niece flew by to grab a text book sitting on the counter and ran out through the back.  
  
"Sorry! I'm late for physics! My professor is going to kill me!"  
  
Tokio winced as the door slammed shut. She hoped her kid wouldn't be that loud.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The vehicle whined, then sputtered and then smoked before coming to a stop.  
  
"Well here we are," Sano said putting on the parking brake with a screech. He looked around. Sano knew this area, a little too well for his liking. "Are you sure this is your stop?" Misao let out an exasperated sigh,  
  
"Yes, yes it is," She stepped out of the car.  
  
"OI! MAKIMACHI! NICE RIDE!" Someone from the derelict apartment called. Misao replied by flipping them the bird.  
  
"Thanks for the ride," She smiled weakly before shutting the rusting door. Sano felt a swell of guilt. Here was this kid who was just shot, and risked her life for him and she got no respect from anyone. Sano was about to call Misao back, to offer her a place to stay or atleast a cup of coffee to get away from this neighbourhood, when his phone rang.  
  
It was Saitou,  
  
"Sagara, you and Misao get Kaoru from the University and get over to the garage right away." *Click* before Sano could even sputter his desire for an explanation the wolf of Mibu had hung up.  
  
"Whatever," Sano shrugged, "OI! MAKIMACHI, GET OVER HERE!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kaoru sat miserably, slumped in her chair as her egotistical teacher explained something about quantum physics. Of course no one in the course was listening, considering majority of the class were females who preferred to spend their time drooling over their professor than listen to his teachings.  
  
'Why did I take this course again?' Kaoru asked herself, 'Oh yeah.Uncle Saitou.' He had made her take the course. Telling her she should be well rounded in her education.  
  
"Miss Kamiya! Maybe you would like to answer the question?" Kaoru immediately sat up in her seat. She knew Hiko sensei would wreak revenge on her for being late.  
  
"Ano. what was the question sir?" She asked meekly. The large foreboding man laughed,  
  
"You weren't paying attention Kamiya! Who can tell Kamiya here what the question was?" A peppy young suicide blonde put up her hand.  
  
"Yes, you" Hiko pointed, the girl nearly jumped for joy.  
  
"You asked what is the Casimir effect!"  
  
"Very good. Now Kamiya, what is the Casimir effect?" Hiko asked stooping over her. Kaoru bit the bullet,  
  
"To be honest sir, I have no idea." Hiko shook his head and walked away,  
  
"Can anybody else tell me what the Casimir effect is?" The class was silent. Hiko internally sighed, and took a breathe in preparation for another long lecture.  
  
"It's a minute attractive force, due to a quantum vacuum, that acts between two uncharged parallel plates. It's named after the Dutchman Hendrick Casimir who discovered it." A voice piped in from the direction of the door way.  
  
Kaoru's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. It was Misao!  
  
"Very good," Hiko commented trying to hide his surprise, "And who might you be?" Hiko knew exactly who she was, but she didn't know that, now did she?  
  
"I'm here for Kamiya Kaoru, there's a family emergency. She is needed right away." Kaoru had already begun to gather her books and head for the door.  
  
"HOLD IT!" Kaoru froze, "Well it seems that Kamiya's friend has saved me from giving you a lecture on the subject. But instead I think a paper on the basis of specialty relativity and how you add velocities to them, is in order don't you think so miss?" Misao just shrugged,  
  
"It shouldn't be too hard; they'll need to brush up on their domain of applicability first from what I've seen." Misao walked out the door as the class moaned. Kaoru followed.  
  
'Interesting,' Hiko thought to himself.  
  
*~*  
  
"Wow! Misao! How did you know that?" Kaoru said amazedly. Misao's head was lowered.  
  
"I just like physics that's all." She muttered. Of course Misao didn't just like physics, she loved physics as dorky as that sounded. She was in all the advanced courses and was offered a researcher spot with that very professor, all at the age of 15.  
  
"I hate it!" Kaoru whined crushing her physics text book to her chest, "My forte is languages not math! Uncle Saitou is so cruel to make me take it!" Misao couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Say, Kaoru can I borrow your text book for a little while? Your course sounds.cool." Misao couldn't help it, she hadn't touched a text book in 2 years, she hated them then but now her fingers itched to flip through the pages. The large awkward book was thrust into her hands.  
  
"Read the entire thing, then if you understand can you teach me?" Both girls laughed as they trotted out to the parking lot. Sano was leaning up against the car talking idly on the phone. He was talking to Katsu about what parts they need for the Thunderbird they working on.  
  
"Tell him we need a new catalytic converter too!" Kaoru called as she wiggled her way into the back of the rust bucket, but Sano wasn't listening. He mentioned something about motorcycles and hung up.  
  
"So what's all this Saitou business about Sano?" Kaoru asked leaning over the front seats.  
  
"Damned if I know." The car gurgled, then spewed and then sprung to life.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When they walked into the garage, all three spies' hearts nearly stopped, but for different reasons.  
  
"Your late, come in. We have visitors." Saitou said before taking a long drag of his cigarette. Megumi stood silently her hands stuffed in her white lab coat.  
  
Standing in amidst the oil and car parts were two men. One short with red hair. Kaoru's heart stopped, it was Himura from last night. One tall with hidden eyes. Misao's heart stopped, it was Mr. Mysterio from last night. Both stood in silence. Sano's heart stopped, he knew his double agent jig was up.  
  
"May I introduce the Hitokiri Battousai, Himura Kenshin," Kaoru eyes enlarged with understanding. Himura from last night was Kenshin from the first day at the garage! "And the last Okashira of the Oniwanbanshuu, Shinomori Aoshi. I believe you two know who we are." Misao's eyes widened in what she wasn't sure was rage or fear.  
  
"I believe there is some explaining to be done." Saitou said taking another drag. But, Misao didn't hear him. Everything had muffled over, all she could do at the moment was feel. A cool chain link fence, the hot morning sun, a hand still warm from another's, the burning of her insides from a bullet, her head hitting cold snow.  
  
How she had wished she had cut up that silk scarf long ago.  
  
TBC!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Would this count as a cliff hanger? I'm not really sure. Sry that Misao was a little OOC but if you were shot the night before and had nightmares about being shot previously would you be yourself? I think not. Okay about the physics, has anybody seen Action Mann? I hated that show but that's how I kinda see Misao knowing physics, she applies them to everything she does. That physics jibberish above was taken from a FAQ physics site I have no idea what it means but I thank the ppl who I borrowed it from. This is the first chapter on my upgraded computer. This is one of the many reasons why I have not updated in a while. But I do have ideas for my next chapter!  
  
This is what is on the menu: MISAO! MISAO! MISAO! Okay she is my fave character and really centered around in this fic so the next chapter should be about her. Aoshi goes to visit Jiya, while Misao battles some of her internal demons. Lots of explanations are in order I think! So Happy Halloween all! Hopefully I'll get my next chapter out by Halloween but I depends on how angsty I feel. So here's your treat and there'll be a trick coming soon!  
  
So Love it, Hate it, Review it! Reviews = Good Karma = Lots of Halloween Candy! YAY  
  
Til' Next Time! 


	10. If I Should Die Before I Wake

Chapter 10  
  
If I Should Die Before I Wake.  
  
Disclaimer: You get the gist, I own nuttin'  
  
A.N: It is a miserable rainy day as I begin writing this, and I feel rather cold and depressed so hopefully it should be good! Angst is good for the soul!  
  
~*~*~  
  
'Run, run away,' Misao's inner child cried out. 'Run back to Kyoto, run back to the Aoiya and run to the backyard and climb the tree there. And when Aoshi-sama finds you in that tree tell him it was another girl standing before him today, that you've never been to Tokyo before. Run, please!'  
  
But, Misao could not. He stared at her behind his bangs, looking her up and down, taking in inventory of what she wore; how she held herself and how far she had fallen. So this is what the deer felt like before it got run over by that Mac truck. Frozen and hypnotized.  
  
Saitou spoke, Misao listened but she didn't really hear.  
  
"It seems that they have information that we want and it seems we have information that they want. And considered that that bakayarou over there has ties with both of our parties-"  
  
"What do you mean Sano has ties with both of us?" Kaoru piped in.  
  
"It means that he works for both Saitou and our organization, Kamiya-san." The redhead explained, with a hint of sadness and betrayal lingering in his voice. Kaoru remained speechless but look up at the now quiet Sano, her large blue eyes asking for some denial of this statement.  
  
"I'm sorry jou-chan," Sano merely replied, shame glistening within his eyes. Saitou cleared his throat to regain everyone's attention,  
  
"So since we have the same goals we have decided to make a temporary alliance."  
  
"Join forces you mean?" Megumi said looking up.  
  
"Exactly what I mean," Saitou replied. "Of course I see no reason for objections to this idea?"  
  
It took Misao a moment to absorb everything that was being said, but she soon understood what was going on. 'Run away,' the little girl said, and a rage built within Misao, why should she feel shame and guilt for a life she was forced into?  
  
"Never," Misao said very softly, everyone's attention turning towards her, "There is no way in hell I am EVER working with him," Her voice growing more and more as she looked at the quiet man in the corner. Saitou raised an amused eyebrow at her,  
  
"And pray tell, itachi, why ever not?" He asked. But before she could answer, the last Okashira of the Oniwabanshu spoke,  
  
"I would prefer if Makimachi-san would not be involved in this matter," An animalistic fury exploded within Misao. Her paces were long and quick as she strode in her once beloved guardian's direction.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! How dare you come back here, and tell me what I can be involved or not! You gave up that right a long time ago Aoshi-sama!" She screamed, 'Run away, Run away' was still being chanted in her head. Misao turned to Saitou,  
  
"There is no way in heaven or hell I will ever work this deserting, traitorous, pompous asshole!" She screamed again, chest heaving up and down. Saitou was calmed and very composed, his face holding a very serious expression.  
  
"Fine, if you feel that strongly about it Makimachi, then you're out," This is what it felt when the Mac truck hit the deer, "You are off of the team and out of the mission. Your services will not be needed from now on." Misao felt her world crumble around her, and began to retaliate,  
  
"Fine," She said with a cocky snarl, "Forget this, and forget all of you! You want me out? Fine I'm gone! Screw all of you!" She grabbed her bag and headed toward the door.  
  
"Misao wait!" Kaoru called after, but she didn't hear. She walked out throw the corridor, over throwing a chair and some tools with a crash and a scream. She slammed the door behind her.  
  
The air was cool and it looked like it was about to rain. Misao stopped when her feet hit the sidewalk, looked up at the sky, took a deep breath and began to run.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Back in the garage all was quiet after the door slammed. Sano was the first to speak,  
  
"Christ Saitou! She's just a kid, you didn't have to be so harsh!" Saitou lit another cigarette,  
  
"There is no room on this team for members who will have issues with obeying orders. We might not all like each other but we have to be able to work together." He said indifferently walking away, puffing on his cigarette.  
  
Kaoru had slumped in a chair, trying to put together what just happened, but couldn't make heads or tails of it. Kenshin stood beside Sano silently as the tall mechanic muttered his disapproval of the wolf's decision.  
  
Meanwhile, Megumi had approached the man who risked his life to save hers so many years ago.  
  
"Shinomori-san," She asked softly.  
  
"Yes, Dr.Takani?" The solemn man replied, not looking at her.  
  
"That wasn't just about what happened last night was it?" Aoshi looked at her, his face as stoic as ever. He turned away and began to speak,  
  
"Do remember the little girl that Hannya and the others would always tell you about?" She nodded with a small smile, "That was her." Megumi felt like crying. She had overheard them talking about her so often. That little girl so full of life and mischief, who was now stealing to survive and was just shot the previous night,  
  
"Dear god," She never realized how much Misao had lost, "Have you read all her files yet?"  
  
"Some," Shinomori replied.  
  
"Then you better read them all."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Misao had run thirty-six blocks, non-stop, back to her apartment. She had never run that fast for so long, not to mention she had had only 3 hours of sleep and was injured. When finally arriving to her apartment, she ripped it apart, screaming and sobbing uncontrollably. She tore up everything in sight. She couldn't stop, she couldn't think. Her screams and tears were that of the most basic animal instinct.  
  
She ran into the bed room, over turning her computer and clawing down her blinds. She pulled away the false wall and pulled out the stale, torn cardboard box. She threw its contents across the room, breaking her mother's old perfume bottle in a flurry of glass and gold liquid. She cried even harder than humanly possible, so much so that she couldn't breathe.  
  
Her hands had finally found what she had been looking for. The scarf. HIS scarf. She would rip it to shreds with her bare hands. But before she could, she had to run to the bathroom and vomit. She hadn't eaten in the past twenty-four hours so all she coughed up was stomach bile. The scarf was still in her hands. When she finally stopped heaving, Misao crawled into the shower and clutched the scarf close to her chest. Her sobs sub- sided to hiccups, until her tears dried. Her hands still held the scarf over her heart as her body curled up away from the cold, moldy tiles.  
  
Misao couldn't recall how long she sat that way, but when she finally got up it was already night.  
  
She looked at the chaos all around her and found she was surprisingly numb to it. All of her arm throbbed and eyes burned and she was thirsty, but not for water. At times of high stress Makimachi Misao was a borderline alcoholic, but with a life like hers how could you blame her?  
  
It was cold out, she put on her jacket and without even thinking about it she wrapped the scarf, still clutched in hands, around her neck. It was beyond comforting and beyond heart wrenching. The smell of her mother's stale perfume clung to it; she remembered her mother's eyes and smile. Her father's musky sweat hung off it; she remembered her father's neck, shoulders and mustache. Then the warmth of the scarf, it brought to mind a quiet man's hands and hug.  
  
'Isn't it funny how we only remember pieces of people?' She thought to herself. Misao made her way out on to the street into the fuzzy buzz of lights, cracks of guns and wails of sirens. She was home, for around her neck was her home and she carried it with her wherever she went.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The garage was dark, except for two lights one glowing bright in the office and one hovering above a car. Kenshin crouched besides the car, idly chatting to Sano, as Sano himself worked on the underside of the car.  
  
'It seems that all is forgiven,' Aoshi thought to himself as he observed his two cohorts from the office above.  
  
'At least someone's sins are absolved; I doubt mine will be pardoned so easily.'  
  
Shinomori Aoshi had taken on the strenuous task of reacquainting himself to the life of the girl he had loved so dear. But, luckily for him, Dr. Takani had taken a fascination with her and collected all information possible on Makimachi Misao.  
  
Aoshi had never had such a difficult time starting something; it was like reading a tragic tale of a character you held dear, but you already knew the ending was going to be an unhappy one.  
  
He began to read,  
  
Report cards, news clippings, hospital files, psychological reports and police records.  
  
But, it didn't really fill in the gaps. He needed to know what happened to Misao herself. And there was only one man who could help him with that,  
  
But the question was would he?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Misao climbed down the stairs, into the hole, that was the name of the bar "The Hole". She walked past the long lineup of young juvenile delinquents and walked straight past the bouncer as he lifted the velvet rope for her.  
  
"Koneko-san" The burly joked as he let her in. Misao smiled, 'The hole, where everyone knows your alias' This was the place she would meet bugsy and the place you want to go to when you want to get involved in some illegal street racing. In underground parking lot of the joint bikes were lined up like soldiers. Inside their masters would arrange battles of pride, money, fame, who had the nicest hair, you name it they would race for it. They were nearly the scum of the earth, but they still accepted and occasionally revered Misao.  
  
For a time Misao would go there nightly, where her life's insecurities would melt away. Where instead of the people leaving her the dust, she would leave them with the kick of the throttle. They would heave her above their shoulders and let her drink herself stupid even though most of them thought she was no older than sixteen.  
  
But, then the place became, as its name suggested, a hole. Sucking her constantly in, it was so easy to forget in this place, and Misao wanted to forget everything all the time. She wanted to forget now. This is what brought her back.  
  
The moment she descended down the stairs into the darkness, she felt as if she was re-entering the womb, everything was muffled and loud, warm and dark, with lots of liquid nutrition to be found all around. They had got a new DJ, the other was shot in the back alleys for sleeping with some mob guy's girl. But, everyone forgot that and danced on. When some stranger grabbed her hand and took her into the hearth of the mass of dancers, Misao felt the sensation of being loved. The kind of love that a boa constrictor had for the baby lamb it was snapping in half in its coils. It loved the lamb because of what the little thing could give it. This place knew what Misao could give it.  
  
She danced around, spinning and twirl, hugging and holding. Misao liked feeling she was apart of someone, instead alone within herself with only her demons for solace. But soon her fun turned to a terrible downer as she noticed two groups of people that Misao definitely did not want to see. On one end of the club was her old racing rival and his entourage, on the other Bugsy's old crew. And if they spotted her she would be in a whole lot of trouble. Misao disappeared off the racing scene undefeated and pissed off everyone who wanted to over throw her undisputed title and Bugsy's crew was pissed for obvious reasons.  
  
"OI ISN'T THAT THE KURONEKO!?" Misao sighed and grimaced. It looked like she was going to drink alone tonight.  
  
"HEY YOU GET BACK HERE!" Misao heard several out cries like this as she slipped into the bathroom and out the window, an act that made her shoulder scream out in agony.  
  
She went to a liquor store and procured herself the filthiest drink she could find, gin. If the queen mother could drink it straight everyday for the majority of her life then Misao too could have it entertain her for the night.  
  
Alone in the cold she sat on a bench overlooking the ocean and drank from a bottle concealed in a brown paper bag.  
  
She felt like trash.  
  
But of course, when in Rome.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The grounds were beautiful without a doubt. The huge old oak trees, the fountains and highly kept gardens. One could forget this was a private hospital.  
  
Aoshi now had a vague inkling why Misao had taken up thieving as a career choice.  
  
It was to pay for the care of Kishiwajaki Nenji, her Okina, her Jiya, the only one she had left.  
  
Although Aoshi had looked at Misao's files he had failed to even think of looking at Okina's.  
  
Maybe the old man could shed a little light on the mystery that had developed in his absence.  
  
The stoic man asked a young nurse at the front desk at the placement of his former master, she seemed to get excited seeing a young attractive man, but grimaced when Aoshi dropped Okina's name,  
  
"That old pervert would be outside near the pond, and tell Misao that if she doesn't tell that man to keep his hands to himself she'll have to find another home to put him in!"  
  
Shinomori felt a twinge of sadness for the sweet little girl that used to be. He wished she would always be carefree but it seemed that all she got was the demands of others. Aoshi made his way to the grand oak over shadowing the pond, the bench and the old but not lifeless man. Right on cue, without needing to turn around, Okina knew who was coming,  
  
"Well of all people I would expect to visit an old man such as myself, Shinomori Aoshi," He turned around a peered up at the cold figure standing over him, "I thought you were dead or at least had the sense to leave the country, I was obviously wrong. Please have a seat." Aoshi did as he was told.  
  
"I never expected to see you again to be honest. So, what did I do for the honour of this visit?" Jiya said in a biting and mocking tone. Aoshi didn't flinch,  
  
"I'm here to talk to you about Misao-"  
  
"HA! Misao, after all the things you put that girl through I'm surprised you even remember her, for you have acted as though you were completely ignorant of her feelings. I don't know what she would do if she could see you right now-"  
  
"She already has." His cold voice interrupted him. Okina looked toward the unchanged face of his former pupil in shock, and then buried his weary head into his hands.  
  
"My poor Misao-chan, just when I thought we were getting back on our feet, this happens,"  
  
"Okina, how could you allow her to get involved with all of this?" Sharp eyes glared at the icey man.  
  
"How dare you," Okina said with a snarl, "How dare you come here and judge me and Misao after you completely cut yourself out of our lives!" The former master's hands squeezed his cane, "You insolent, selfish, bastard. Just because you watched them die doesn't mean you have the right to abandon the people who really need you." Aoshi looked unmoved but at the mention of his fallen comrades his heart turned to stone.  
  
"Tell me what happened to her,"  
  
"You have no right to know." Okina said staring out at the green depths of the pond.  
  
"I need to know. please." Okina sighed and smiled bitterly,  
  
"Alright then, since you asked nicely I'll tell you."  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was pitch black out, but Misao had stayed sitting in the cold on that hard bench. The drunker she got the more she stewed and became embittered about the days events. The more she sat alone the more sorrow she felt weigh on her heart. Rage and pain mixed together and when every dropped was drained from the bottle Misao screamed out her turmoil and threw the bottle into the darkness of the sea.  
  
Her shoulder began to flare in pain again and she stumbled back to the bench. She was cold, she was alone, she was exhausted. And then she crumbled into a mass of sobs and tears. Then through the darkness and emptiness of the night a voice rang out.  
  
"Misao, why are you crying?" Misao's sobs instantaneously subsided. She knew that voice, she knew it almost painfully well. She turned to face the darkness and smiled bitterly, wiping away tears with her dirty sleeve. She sniffled a little and warm arms encircled her frail body. She rested her head on his shoulder and asked him laughingly,  
  
"How come you always come across me when I'm a complete wreak Soujirou- kun?"  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~  
  
Well folks! Another semi-cliffhanger for you! I really wanted to get the entire Misao story done in this chapter but realized I was pushing it. Yeah I know this chapter was pretty angsty and boring but hey! I gotta build plot here. The next chapter I make no promises of being anymore exciting, but the one after it there'll be definite but kicking. I warn you before you get your hopes up that I've become a little alienated to the fanfiction world and may not be producing anything for a while. But, I don't think I'll bail out on either of my stories, I put to much into them to leave them halfassed.  
  
So merry Christmas to some and happy Hanukah to others! I'll just wish you all a happy holidays and a happy new year!  
  
And since it's the season of giving why don't you give a review? It's great writer's incentive!  
  
'Til Next Time  
  
P.S I just realized that I've been writing until next time with a hyphen after not before til. I'm bright one aren't I ? 


	11. Little Girl Blue

Chapter 11

The Little Girl Blue

Disclaimer- yadda yadda yadda you get it!

A.N- I was reading through my reviews and felt so happy at how much you guys support and I felt it necessary as payment to you to try to get what I can out. It's pretty raw, but hey it's better than nothing.

* * *

"...The day you left Misao fell out of the tree." Okina started, and that's when Aoshi realized how old Jiya had truly become.

* * *

Misao woke up late, and in a panic, rushed to get dressed. If she was late it meant Aoshi-sama was late. The last thing she wanted to do was get in trouble with Aoshi-sama, she thought as she threw the screen doors open. She always met him in the front of Aoiya just as Jiya opened up the restaurant. But as she came to the entrance she had to stop. Instead of the quiet, tall man, there waiting for her was Omasu, who smiled weakly. Misao was instantly confused.

"Where's Aoshi-sama?"

* * *

"I had never seen her so quiet, the tears just fell down her face. I suppose it was shock. Omasu offered to walk her to school but, Misao refused saying that she was old enough to go by herself." Okina chuckled bitterly before continuing "We let her go, should've known better. We got a call from the school asking where she was. We were so panicked, we thought she had run away but, turned out she was in the backyard, up in the tree..."

* * *

Misao had gotten stuck up in that tree a few months ago and knew that the old ladder was still broken. Aoshi-sama and Hyottoko had to get her down, which was no easy feat, they made her jump and managed to catch. They had gotten her down but warned her not to climb the high tree again. Misao did just that knowing, only Aoshi-sama and the others could get her down. Okina knew this as well and was impressed by Misao's logic. The problem was how to get Misao out of the tree.

"I'm can't get down, Aoshi-sama will have to come from Tokyo to get me out!" She cried.

They had no idea how to get her to the ground, except to try to coax Misao to come down.

They tried begging

"Please try to climb down my pretty Misao-chan"

"NOT UNTIL THEY COME HOME!"

They tried bribery,

"We'll give you a set of your very own Kunai..." It nearly worked but Misao decided she wanted the band of Ninjas more.

"NO!"

They tried threats,

"We'll cut the tree right from under you to get you down!"

"I don't care"

Finally Jiya did something that later on in his life he would come to regret.

"Well with behaviour like this Makimachi Misao I'm not surprised that they did leave! They would be ashamed to see their Misao-chan acting like such a spoiled brat!"

Misao then realized the reason why her closest friends left her, and probably her parents and her grandpa did. It wasn't for an undercover job in Tokyo or the inevitability of death, it was the fact that she, Misao, had driven them away. She had made them run away because she was such a bad girl. Tears ran down her face as she hiccupped her little sobs. She began to make her way down the tree, but her tears were blinding her, her foot missed one of the branches and her grip failed.

* * *

"And she fell, nearly snapped her neck, broke her clavicle and dislocated her shoulder. I had never been so scared in my life; she was okay, but still. Afterwards Misao completely changed, she wouldn't throw tantrums as she used to when she didn't get something she wanted, she didn't fight at school anymore, as matter fact she started to excel in it. By the time she was in high school she had been captain of her junior highschool's gymnastics team, she was co-captain on the high school's track team. She taught kendo lessons, she helped with the restaurant, she was on the student council, and she just received her physics scholarship.

But sometimes strange things would happen to Misao, she would pull strange stunts. She once climbed to the rafters of the gym, saying she wanted to know what it felt like to be angel looking down, and she would run until she collapsed from exhaustion saying she wanted to be wind, because wind was everywhere. But, other than that Misao was doing fine. Unfortunately I was not, just before her 16th birthday I had a check up and the diagnosis was not good. I was waiting to tell her after her birthday, I wanted her to be happy. She came so far, and was looking forward to it, but her sweet sixteen would most likely be the worst day of her life..."

* * *

There was a knock on the door, Misao bounded towards peering up at the clock. It was much too early for anyone to be showing up for the party. She opened up the door and saw a man of medium height and small build. He looked young, but Misao was sure he was older than he looked and that she had not seen him before.

"I am very sorry the Aoiya is closed to day, I am sorry for the inconvenience-"

"I am sorry Miss, but I am not here to enjoy your restaurant. My name is Captain Okita Soushi I am here to speak with the owner of your fine establishment, Kishiwajaki Nenji." He said with a bow and polite smile, flashing his badge. Misao immediately felt a kindred connection with him, for he was a police officer like her father and her friends, but she alos felt a churn at his presence. He was not here to give good news.

"Oh I'll get Jiya right away, you can take a seat if you like," Misao said, her waitressing training kicking in, "Can I get you something, tea perhaps? It is awfully cold and wet out."

"Oh no thank you," The captain said waving her off, "But I see that this place is very highly decorated. Is it closed for a party?" Misao smiled in delight.

"Yes, it is my 16th birthday today!" She exclaimed. Captain Okita then realized who he had been talking to, Makimachi Misao, the little girl who Aoshi, Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijou and Hannya had pictures of sitting on their desks when they were stationed in Kyoto. He felt great grief and guilt towards the girl, for he was about to ruin her birthday.

* * *

Dead, they were all dead. Misao couldn't breathe, but what about Aoshi-sama? Where was he, she had demanded to Captain Okita. He merely looked down at his and replied that nobody knew.

It was so hard to breathe; the room was so small and crowded. It blurred with her tears. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't breathe! She needed air and ran towards the doors. She couldn't hear the cries of both Okina and Okita. She ran out in the rain and kept on running. She just couldn't breathe. She had to find Aoshi-sama and make sure he was alright. Why didn't he come home after this happened? Why couldn't they could have cried together? Where was he? How did they die? Why couldn't she breathe?

* * *

"She disappeared for three days, Captain Okita felt so guilty that he spent all his trying to find her. When he did he found her just walking down the street. She was delirious with fever and thought that he was you. She was hospitalized with pneumonia. Misao kept begging for you, saying she had seen you in the street.

After the funeral she seemed to get better, she would even go and visit Okita down at the station. She volunteered a lot more and worked double shifts at the Aoiya to make up for Shiro and Kuro going to university... It all happened so quickly I thought we were doing well, but then Okita-san got sick. He died in a matter of six months. Misao was devastated. I couldn't tell her about my illness it would kill her. But, unfortunately it caught up to me.

* * *

One day during work I collapsed and Misao took me to the hospital. When I came too she was sitting beside me. I expected her to yell at me but she just sat there..."

"Why," She said softer than a whisper.

"What did you say?" Okina asked very worried at Misao's silence and how sick she looked.

"Why," She said a little louder.

"Why, what Misao-chan?" She sighed and laid her head upon his hand,

"Why does everyone I love have to leave me?" She said without shedding a tear or sobbing.

"What do you mean?"

"Mother, Father, Grandpa, Hannya, Beshimi, Shikijou, Hyottoko, Okita-san. Aoshi-sama didn't come back, and now you're going to leave me."

* * *

"I promised her that I wouldn't leave her. We both knew that was not a promise I could make, but I made it anyways. I was horrified when Misao dropped out of school. But the bills were piling up and without me to run the Aoiya things were not looking good.

Misao kept on looking for you. Hoping that you would come home and help her. But, with all the stress and debt Misao had to make all the decisions on her own. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but she was forced to sell. To be honest I think she did a good job at saving the Aoiya. She sold it Sae who was looking to expand on the Shirobeko. Sae was sympathetic to our plight and agreed to keep the name and majority of the workers. We got a lot of money for it too, but Misao just put it all in my medical bills and next thing I knew I was getting moved in this place. I had no idea how Misao got all the money, even though she sold the Aoiya for a mint it couldn't cover it all.

I suppose it was the Ducati that set me off, I knew where Misao lived. By the way do you know if she's still living in that retched shit hole?"

Aoshi nodded yes. Okina sighed,

"I wish she would move out of that neighbourhood- but anyways where was I? Ah yes, the motorcycle. Soon she started showing up with bruises on her face and cuts on her arm, and then- then she just stopped showing up altogether. When she finally came to visit I confronted her. I had thought she had become a prostitute-" Okina chuckled bitterly, "with all the talk of 'Bugsy', and the new wheels and being set up in a nice private hospital I could only assume- She just laughed at me, but it was such a hollow laugh."

* * *

"You know, Jiya, I guess I am just sort of a prostitute. Bugsy is my pimp, he has clients and he uses me to give things to the clients and I get money for my service. But, it has nothing to do with sex."

"No? Then what are you doing Misao?" Okina demanded confused and upset.

"I steal; I'm quiet good at it. In underground circles I'm known as the kuroneko. Bugsy is my handler. It's better than being on the game, I've seen some of those girls Jiya, and I don't want to be like them. But if it meant you would stay here where you can get better then I would screw anything that walked. I find being a thief is a more viable option."

The elderly man just stared at her, not knowing who this girl was.

"What happened to you Misao?" He asked, desperate to know where she had gone. She smiled, and a hand went to her stomach.

"I died Jiya,"

"What are you talking about?" Jiya was beginning to be very frightened for Misao. She lifted up her shirt and showed the white gauze wrapped around her lower torso. Okina could comprehend what he was seeing.

"I was shot, and left to die in the snow. And you know what," She paused her fingers tracing her belly, "I was relieved, relieved that I could finally just stop and rest. I could stop fighting, I didn't have to fight to survive anymore. I didn't have to struggle to breathe anymore. Nobody would leave me again, because I had left them. I didn't have to hurt anymore, because living, sometimes it hurts so much.

But then I remembered you, Jiya, and I knew without me, you would be left all alone. I couldn't let that happen to you after it had happened to me so many times. So I crawled, I pulled myself out on to the street."

"And what happened?" Okina couldn't help but ask.

"I survived, that's what I do." She said with a façade of confidence which quickly faded into a serious pallor, "I understand Jiya, if you don't want to be apart of this. If you don't want to be connected with a criminal. But I refuse to stop paying for your treatment, and it's for selfish reasons why I won't stop, I won't stop because you are the only thing that keeps me living." Tears were forming the corners of Misao's eyes, "And even if you don't want to see me anymore, it's a comfort just to know you're breathing, 'cause I'm having a lot of trouble doing it myself."

Jiya just wrapped her in his arms and kissed her hair.

* * *

"I can't let Misao go through this alone. We made a promise to each other I'll keep living for her if she keeps living for me. Every Sunday she comes and visits me. We don't talk about her occupation and we don't talk about me dying. I would say we're closer than ever." Okina chuckled, "Ignorance is bliss ain't it?" After sometime Aoshi finally spoke,

"I never meant any of this to happen,"

"Nobody ever does," Okina smiled ruefully, "But, good intentions never kept Misao from falling out of that tree."

TBC...

* * *

HOLY HELL! It has been forever and a month! Ooooooo can anybody feel the angst? I was rereading the story from a few chapters back and nearly cried when I read about Misao getting shot. I've had half of this already written so I nearly cried when I read about Okina yelling at her. He really does regret every saying that, because ever since then Misao has always thought that she is the reason why people leave her. That girl's got abandonment issues, and some suicidal tendencies that you'll see more off.

It's so sad when a writer disconnects from their stories, I'm not sure if I could even finish Striking a chord, or this. But I'm still trying, I really am, it just seems life and slowly becoming an adult is catching up with me. I can't spend my time writing stories I have to make money for university. sigh working sucks, but atleast the pay is good and the ppl are nice.

I have the next chapter pretty much worked out in my head. I've had it worked out for quite sometime. I'm not sure when I'll get around to it, but I plan to make Yahiko have a guest appearance.

Sigh The things I put poor Misao through, and I'm going to put her through, all to return a physics text book.

I know I don't deserve them, but please review, because when I review your reviews it helps me to reconnect

P.S ARGGHHH FFnet won't let me put all my normal flash back breaks! Hence so many stupid lines

Til Next Time! (Although when, I'm not sure)


End file.
